


Billy the Marvelous

by Azrael (TheAzrael)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Billy Batson whump, Billy is a good boi, Chaotic Tags, Chaotic Updates, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, DC Comics Rebirth, DC Comics References, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Sibling Billy Batson, I suck at tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, No Beta, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Randomness, Shazamily (DCU), Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzrael/pseuds/Azrael
Summary: Various one-shots about my favorite superhero Billy Batson a.k.a Captain Marvel (I refuse to call him Shazam). I obviously don't own him, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. Some of them are canon, some of them are non-canon. Some are AU while others are OOC. So if there are any people, who get butt-hurt over slight canon deviations then this is not for you.
Comments: 220
Kudos: 336





	1. All By Myself

Billy Batson was sitting in a dirty alleyway, munching on half-eaten and half-rotten sandwich, while trying to ignore the onslaught of rain, small raindrops pelting his delicate, malnourished body. His lithe form kept shivering from the cold, but it's not like he had anywhere to go. His scrooge of an uncle made it clear that he wasn't welcome there. So all he had to do is sit here and endure.   
  
Billy refused to return to the foster system. Considering what happened the last time...

* * *

** Flashback: **

  
  
_"Billy-boo," loudly called Emily, Billy's new mommy. Excited, he launched himself downstairs, almost tripping on one of the toys his new daddy bought for him. They were so cool, miniature action-figures of Superman and various other superheroes. Superman was always his favorite. It reminded him of his real dad. Sometimes... Sometimes he couldn't even remember what color were his eyes, or how his mouth looked like when he smiled, his mother's haircut, or the sound of her laughter. With a pitter-patter of his small feet, he was downstairs, looking up at his adoptive parents with an excited look in his almost-luminescent blue eyes.  
  
"Billy, darling," started the mother, sharing an awkward, embarrassed look with her husband. "My husband and I... we are having a baby."  
  
Informed him, Emily. Her declaration confused him though, wasn't she barren? His confusion must've been noticeable because she elaborated.  
  
"It's a miracle. We are quite surprised too."  
  
Well, Billy certainly had no problem with having a little brother... or a sister. Whatever the stork decided to bring him.  
  
"Holy Moly! That's awesome!" exclaimed Billy, bouncing on the soles of his feet.  
  
_ _"What my wife means to say, Billy, it's... We are having our baby now and I'm afraid we simply don't have enough money to afford to have... two."_

* * *

That's when Billy's heart broke for the very first time. Don't get him wrong, losing parents at a young age, was truly disheartening, but to realize that he would always come second, never wanted, always replaceable... the realization simply shattered his heart into pieces. That day, he simply nodded his head, smiled at them a fake smile, and packed his things. When he was getting adopted the second time, he thought that maybe, just maybe, this time he'd be good enough for them. 

* * *

** Flashback: **

_"Billy, meet your new parents," spoke his agent, the one responsible for finding him a new home. "Jonathan and Susan. They already have a son, Tommy, who's two years older than you. You'll have a big brother, how awesome is that?"  
  
"Hello," shyly waved Billy, giving them a friendly smile, trying not to seem awkward. Though he was pretty sure he failed at it.   
  
"Hello, Billy. What do you say you come live with us, huh, champ?" Grinned at him Jonathan, holding out his huge hand for him to grasp. _

_Billy shyly nodded his head, taking his bigger, warmer hand in his smaller one and followed after them._

* * *

_ **Timeskip** _

  
_"These are toys are mine! You got that?!" Demanded Tommy, glaring at his new 'brother'. "Touch them and I'll break you!"  
_

_"I don't want your toys," softly replied Billy, trying to defuse the situation.  
  
"You ungrateful, freak! Are you saying that my toys are lame? Daddy bought them for me! Are you saying my dad is lame?"  
  
Billy shook his head_

***Fwhoosh***

  
  
_Tommy threw his toy at Billy, horribly missing his target, and broke it against the wall. The moment he saw what he has done, he opened his mouth and started bawling. Billy just watched bewildered, unable to comprehend what was happening._

_At the sound of breaking, and crying parents rushed into the room.  
  
"M-mommy"_ ***hic*** _"Billy broke my toy!" Wailed Tommy while pointing his chubby finger at Billy._

***Slap***

_Billy's head snapped to the side with a resounding slap. Susan looked like a monster, frothing from her mouth.  
  
"You ungrateful devil-child!" screamed Susan, her voice shrill and high-pitched like a banshee. "How dare you hurt our baby! After everything, we did for you. Letting you into our house!"  
  
Billy was too shocked to respond, his brain still trying to catch up with the events.  
_

* * *

He should've known better. That day, Billy Batson was beaten for the first time. After Jonathan and Susan returned him to the orphanage, like a broken unneeded toy, not before threatening him into silence about a huge bruise on his cheek, Billy decided to run away. Realizing, that no one would ever love him again, just like his mom and dad loved him. 

So that's how he found himself sitting in the dirty alleyway, holding a newspaper over his head as if it shielded him from the rain. He still had some sandwich left, but his stomach couldn't handle it anymore. That's when a white dog came running into the alley, its tiny feet pitter-pattering closer to Billy. He approached him, sniffing him and tucking himself against Billy, basking in his warmth. 

Looking down at canine, Billy smiled, a true smile, and started running his hands through the dog's damp fur, trying to rearrange the mess, ignoring the putrid smell, that was coming from dog's wet fur.   
  
"Are you hungry, boy?" asked Billy, staring in the dog's eyes, so similar to his own oceanic blue. 

The dog just gave a pitiful whimper, staring imploringly at Billy. Billy just smiled and gave him what was left of his sandwich to him, watching as he munched on it with vigor. Now that he looked closer, the dog had a collar. Lost, probably. 

**' _Krypto_ '** It read.

"Krypto, huh? Weird name." Mused Billy, chewing on his cheek. He shrugged and reclined his head on the dog, who snuggled to him in answer, falling asleep. The next day, when Billy woke up, alone, cold and hungry, he was always hungry, Krypto was already gone.


	2. Awkward...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is an adorable human bean, who also doesn't understand hooman

_Watchtower, Justice League_

_Recognized: Captain Marvel, designation A-15_

* * *

Zeta tube whirred to life, announcing the arrival of Captain Marvel. Mountain of a man, with bulging muscles, dressed in a red, yellow, and white superhero outfit, stepped out of the portal, he started walking towards the kitchen with a confidence in his step. That's where his, dare he say, friends usually hang out at. 

Hal Jordan was one of Billy's best friends. At least, Billy considered him a best friend and loved the company of the older man very much. Despite being a grown-up, Hal never once called him childish or got annoyed with him, which endeared him to Billy. Billy's eyes lit up at the sight of him and Flash, his other bestie, who despite looking like an adult, was actually an over-sized child. Don't let his size fool you...

Other heroes often called him an overly-enthusiastic man-child behind his back, Billy was never mad or sad about it. He was a child, what hurt him was the fact that they talked behind his back when they thought he couldn't hear. He just hoped that adults would be different. He was wrong.

"Flash, Hal!" Enthusiastically greeted Billy, his teeth sparkling like miniature suns, taking a seat across his friends, he smiled at them, excited to hear about how their respective days went.

"Hey there Capt'n!" Greeted Hal, while Barry gurgled, trying very hard not to choke on his 56ᵗʰ hotdog. 

"How is goin' Marvel?" asked Barry, once he managed to swallow his food.

"The usual, the usual, you know? Saved a cat that was stuck in a tree, stopped a robbery, and Dr. Sivanna," listed Billy, completely unbothered by, what he considered petty crimes. "What about you guys? Anything interesting happen?"  
  
"Nah," waved Hal. "Same old and boring."

Grumbled the Lantern, annoyed, while Flash patted his back in a silent show of camaraderie. Their conversation was interrupted when a blonde-haired super approached their table. 

"Hey, Marvel," chimed in Stargirl, tapping him on his shoulder. "Is that a new suit? I love the design, the colors seem so much brighter!" Gushed the girl.

"Oh, really? I don't even wash this thing... magic you know?" grinned Billy, while Barry and Hal shared a secretive look, grinning at each other and nudging, ever so often.

"I've heard there's a new movie, it's called _'Passion of young love'_ ," dreamily sighed the Stargirl, while Barry gagged in the background, receiving a sharp elbow courtesy of Hal. Stargirl ignored the immature superhero, completely lost in her own world, her eyes solely on Billy... or his superpowered form.

"Oh. Uhm... Cool? Have fun watching it," shrugged Billy, he really had no idea why Stargirl decided to inform him. He also had no clue why she left in a huff, or why Barry and Hal were laughing at him.

"Dude!" whisper-exclaimed Barry, leaning closer. "You just... You turned down the Stargirl. Even I would tap that! Ouch!" exclaimed Barry, nursing his head. "I meant if we were the same age." Hal rolled his eyes, giving him another slap, just in case.

"Huh?" tilted Billy his head confusedly. "Tap? Turn down? I don't know what you are talking about. I just don't get why she would tell me these things... I mean, she informs me of every little event going on... guys? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How daft are you?" burst out Hal. "She's asking you out!"

"Asking me out where?"

"On a date, you doofus!" exclaimed Flash. "Are you for real?! Is this guy for real?! You really had no idea?"

Billy just shook his head. "She's too ol... Young for me. I had no idea that she harbored such feelings for me. Oh, Gods! what am I gonna do?"

Hal and Flash looked at the dude in pity. "Just tell her, the next time she decides to do something like that that you appreciate her bravery, but you don't feel the same way about her. Let her down slowly."

Barry's advice seemed wise enough, so Billy just nodded his head, thanking them.  
  


* * *

**_  
Timeskip  
  
  
_ **

"Hey, Marvel..." ran up to him Stargirl. Billy was fiddling with a vending machine, so when she suddenly called out his name, it startled him, causing some stray sparks to fly out of his hands.

"Uck!" yelped Marvel, accidentally zapping the vending machine, watching in horror as his electricity messed it up. He was now a proud owner of 2 bags of pretzels and 10 sodas. Maybe Batman wouldn't be mad if he explained what happened?

Stargirl winced, she didn't mean to startle the man, but she really needed to talk to him. Before she could open her mouth, Billy beat her to it.

"Listen, Stargirl. Recently, It's been pointed out to me that you're trying to... uh... _ask me out?_ " He tasted out the phrase, that was still very alien to him. "I'm sorry to say that, but my age and consciousness simply wouldn't... couldn't allow that to happen. I'm older than I look. I'm sorry," breathed out Captain, he just hoped she wouldn't cry. He had no idea what was he supposed to do with a crying girl. Neither did Solomon.

"Took you long enough," she teasingly rapped her knuckles against his forehead, causing him to sigh in relief. "And I guess I should thank you for not leading me on. I should've known that guy like you would be far beyond my reach."

She waved her hand and left, not giving Marvel a chance to respond. Probably for the best. 

* * *

**_Timeskip_**

"Hey, there Captain, my handsome Captain!" greeted him Green Arrow, grinning at him and waving his hand, together with Roy Harper and Black Canary. "Come sit with us!" He invited him to sit at their table. 

Billy obeyed, sitting down on a vacant chair. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about," revealed GA. He leaned in closer, cupping his mouth as if to reveal a great secret. "So, there's this new movie, about superheroes maybe... you and I..."

Billy didn't hear the rest, his mind rebooting, only thought - Not again!

"Uhm... Listen, Green Arrow. I think you're very... Uhm, handsome, and nice, but you're a married man and I simply do not feel the same way about you. M-m-maybe if you weren't married? I'm sorry, please, excuse me!"

He exclaimed and stood up abruptly, knocking his chair back in the process, he ran out of the cafeteria, his cheeks flaming red. 

The table erupted into the laughter as soon as he left, Black Canary practically rolling on the floor, while Roy was clutching the table, wheezing, pointing his finger at GA, who didn't share their amusement. 

"That's not what I meant!" yelled Green Arrow, flustered, looking betrayed at his family and various supers, laughing at his expense.


	3. Mr. John Constantine, Sir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy meets John for the first time

John Constantine was having a really great day, and by great, he meant he spent it alone, drinking and smoking while regretting his life choices, not particularly in that order. So here he was, lying on the couch, fag loosely hanging from his lips, when a sudden shockwave of magical power washed over him. Only one being was this powerful. The old fart Shazam. But this power... it was not his... it was more potent, more youthful, full of life and energy, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was definitely not the Shazam he knew.

_'So the old fart finally picked himself a successor, huh?'_ Mused John, as he kept smoking his death stick, allowing his memories to carry him away.

* * *

**_ Flashback _ **

_"Promise me, John. Once I pick my successor, that you will guide them, help them."_

_"... I promise."_

"Buggering fuck!"

* * *

**_ Timeskip _ **

John finally finished drawing a summoning circle, which was an accomplishment, considering his current state of sobriety. This time though, it wasn't a demon he was summoning, it was the new Champion of Magic, Guardian of the Rock of Eternity. 

**_"Sdrigh hvdreigh sngrih uck ird shmey hrdvin ol vahla!"_ **

John chanted in a guttural tongue, harsh syllables slipping past his lips with practiced ease. He watched as the light of six candles flickered, turning electric yellow for a moment before in a puff of smoke, a champion materialized. He was tall, dark-haired, his eyes an icy blue. He was dressed in a red onesie, with a white cape and yellow decorations. Huge lightning across his chest. It was obvious that the man wasn't the one to be trifled with if the power he was radiating was anything to go by. He could taste the ozone, the power of Zeus emanating from the young man. And when he looked at him, just for one second, he could swear that he saw six tall figures, looming behind the man, looking as intimidating as they come, while their eyes, he could've sworn, held fondness as they gazed at the champion. They disappeared as fast as they came, so John wasn't sure if they were actually there, to begin with. But something, a gut feeling, told him they were.

"Uhm... Hello?" Spoke the champion, obviously confused with the predicament he found himself in.

"Hullo, mate. Sorry for summoning you like this, but you see, I promised the old fart I'll help you, so... Here I am."

John didn't look very enthusiastic if his bland facial expression was anything to go by. Nor did his _enthusiastically-waving_ hands imply his happiness. 

Billy was bemused. He was minding his own business, flying around the city, when he suddenly felt a pull behind his navel. As if someone hooked him and was pulling him towards somewhere. He, in all his wisdom, decided not to fight it. The next thing he knows, he's standing in front of the man, dressed in a trench-coat, with blonde hair and a cigar hanging loosely from his mouth. 

He spoke in a peculiar way. It was some sort of accent, Billy never heard before.

_'British accent'_ helpfully supplied Solomon. Voice of wisdom in his head.

He summoned him here using magic, so the man was magic-user too and he spoke about the wizard... did he know Shazam? At least he didn't seem malicious. Pondered Billy, his eyes looking and analyzing the man.

So naturally, Billy acted like typical him and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Smoking's bad for you, you know that right?"

He could swear that he saw the man's eye giving a violent twitch. He flinched a little, from the fierce glare.

"Fuck off, mate. I didn't summon you here so you can play my mum. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

John sighed, he didn't mean to be _that_ rude. "Call me John mate. John Constantine."

Billy opened his mouth a bit awkwardly, but John beat him to it.

"Don't bother. I know you, heroes, and your secret identity gig. What should I call you?"

"Uhm... Captain Marvel?"

Asked Billy, sounding uncertain. Though that was the name he wanted to be known by.

* * *

**_ Flashback _ **

_"Daddy!" squealed little Billy, running to his dad._

_"Hey there, buddy!" greeted C.C. Batson, picking up his 4-year-old son with ease._

_"Daddy, are you a superhero?" asked Billy, staring at his father with innocent, impressionable eyes._

_"Sure am buddy," agreed C.C. grinning down at his son._

_"But... what's your name daddy? Every superhero has one," spoke the four-year-old with conviction._

_"Hm... How about Captain Marvel. Because I'm a Captain of this house," he spoke gesturing around their house. "And I find that fact simply Marvelous."_

* * *

John snorted but didn't say anything else. "Captain Marvel it is. C'mon, I'll show you..."

He didn't get to finish when another magical shockwave rocked the house. This time, it was malicious and radiating hatred. Hunger... Billy looked alarmed because he must've felt the malice. Being closely connected to the Rock of Eternity ensured that, and while John didn't benefit from that peculiar perk, he looked rather uneasy himself.

"Looks like we have to delay our tea-party, mate" spoke John, spitting out the cigarette, he gesticulated with his hands, closing his eyes. Billy watched as the man chanted, making his hands glow with yellow light. John started drawing mystical symbols in the air. When he was done, the door glowed the same yellow light and opened, revealing a portal towards the place where magical shockwave came from.

Steppin through the door, they came face-to-face with a demon. At least Billy assumed it was a demon. It was huge, purple, and had one eye. 

Taking the hint, Billy quickly shot up in the air, facing the monster. Yellow lightning danced across his form as he started flying around the monster and attacking it, distracting it from John, who was sneakily casting a spell that would send away the demon. 

***Smash***

Shooting out its tentacle, which he grew out of nowhere because Billy was sure he didn't have them before, the monster smacked Billy across his face, sending him flying. 

Billy quickly regained his balance, holding out his fist, he dashed towards the monster, using the speed of Mercury. He nailed him right in the eye. 

The demon wailed, letting out an inhuman screech, it finally noticed John and his almost finished spell. The huge magical circle opened up under the monster and it started slowly sucking him in. 

Unrelentingly, the monster shot out another tentacle, grabbing John around the waist, intending to drag him to wherever he came from. Billy couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't. In the heat of the battle, he didn't realize that he was an actual walking library of various spells. He appeared above the monster in a burst of speed, Tentacle-y demon, wasted no time to embrace Billy with its slimy appendage. Shooting one look at John's horrified face, who realized what he was doing, he looked up at the clear sky.

**_"SHAZAM!"_ **

Yelled Billy, invoking the power of the Gods. The mother of all lightning bolts descended from the heavens and struck him in the chest. With him, the monster, that was holding him.

Unfortunately lightning also reverted him to his mortal form. Monster, howling in pain, tossed him away together with John before completely disappearing. 

Billy groaned, staring at an unimpressed face of John, where he was sprawled across the downed man. 

***Smack***

"What were you thinking risking your life for me, huh?" Demanded John, glaring at Billy who clutched his head, though his eyes held soft adoration and gratitude, so very unlike the man. "Figures. The bloody, senile, doddering old fart chooses a child as the Champion of Magic. Bloody Hell!"

Billy couldn't smother his laugh fast enough, dropping his head on John's chest, he dissolved into giggles. 

"Oi, what are ya laughin' at mate?"

"You speak strangely, Mr. John Constantine, sir," grinned up at him Billy, his eyes dancing with mirth, even though his whole body hurt. 

John just huffed, rolling his eyes at the kid. Great!


	4. Harlequin & Big Red Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley kidnaps Billy

"Harley, we spoke about this!" Billy heard a feminine voice complain... Where was he?

"But... Pam. Look at him. He's so cute. I want to keep him!" answered the second voice, sounding like whining child. Were they speaking about him? What happened to him? The last thing he remembered was looking for some food when darkness enveloped him. 

"Harley! He's a child! Not a dog! You can't just grab him in the middle of the street and... keep him," argued the lady.

"Shh! I think he's waking up."

Billy was already awake, he just pretended to rub his eyes, shaking off the sleep.

"Wh-where am I?"

"I'm sorry kid. You can go, forgive Harley, she acts before she thinks" spoke the lady that was glaring at who he assumed was Harley, and now that he looked at her... she was green. Cool! 

Wait a second. Harley and Pam? Harlequin and Poison Ivy. Oh-oh.

"Oh, don't listen to a mean green lady, little Popkin," cooed at him Harley, hugging him closer to her chest, while rubbing her cheek on his head. Billy was honestly bewildered, he didn't expect Harley to be this nice. Being away from an abusive, toxic relationship did wonders for her. 

Ivy just huffed, turning her nose upward. They didn't seem malicious or very villainy. Billy didn't believe that people were evil, they were just hurt and misunderstood. 

So he decided to stick around and spend time with Harley, give her a chance so to speak. Maybe she just needed a friend? Her happy face was totally worth it.

* * *

**_ Timeskip _ **

"Harley Quinn! Come quietly!" boomed Batman's voice. Billy almost dropped his little teacup when he recognized it. Did Bruce know who he was? It was highly unlikely, despite being the greatest detective, Billy was sure that he had no idea about his civilian ID. He and Harley were having a tea party. After they got tired of playing dress-up, where Harley dressed Billy and vice-versa, they decided to have a tea party. Even Pam seemed amused by their antics, the two of them behaving like literal kids. Billy loved every second of it. He never had this much fun. He didn't have any friends, so there was no one he could play with. Leaguers were all grown-up and they weren't very interested. Plus it would seem weird if a grown-up man asked them to play with him. So he was very sad and lonely. Who knew that getting kidnapped would fix that. 

Pamela taught him various little things about plants and wildlife. Thanks to her, Billy started appreciating life even more. Treasuring little plantlings and various forms of life. He was really happy that he got kidnapped, as weird as it might have sounded. So Batman was very surprised when he saw Billy and Harley casually drinking tea, with their pinky stuck out (they weren't heathens, thank you very much). 

"Ooh. Batsy's here!" squealed Harley. "Meet Billy. He's my friend. We are having a tea party!"

Batman looked at Harley, then at Billy, and then again at Harley. His mind trying to process what was going on. Looks like even the great Batman was bewildered by the sight, not that his facial expression would ever betray him or something. 

"Billy. Did this _nice_ lady kidnap you?" asked Batman, in his no-nonsense voice.

Billy shook his head, not wanting to get Harley in trouble. Yes, she did kidnap him, but it's not like Billy didn't have opportunity to leave. He really enjoyed her company. "Not at all, Mr. Batman, sir. We are just having a tea party. How do you like your tea, sir?"

Batman glared at them some more. 

"I'm afraid I can't stay. I've got Joker to catch..."

"Tell Puddin' I said 'Fuck you'" Brightly grinned Harley, as she covered Billy's innocent ears, not wanting her chibi-sized innocent friend to hear what she said.

Batman just inclined his head and vanished, like usual.

Billy left Harley's and Pam's house with a bright grin on his face, but not before asking Harley to kidnap him some more if she suddenly finds herself in Fawcett city. Harley brightly agreed, while Ivy face-palmed, shaking her head at the duo. 


	5. Chaotic Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos Incarnate and Billy Batson hang out

Billy Batson was minding his own business when suddenly he felt the familiar sensation of summoning. 

_'Not again!'_ Mentally moaned Billy and allowed himself to be transported to his summoner. The nature of magic itself was chaotic, dark red with black undertones. It was Klarion, the Lord of Chaos, and his loyal familiar, Mr. Teekl. 

"Yes!" yelled Klarion in triumph. "I succeeded in summoning the most powerful magic user! Now if you don't want me to start hurting people, teach me!"

Demanded the Lord of Chaos, staring at super-powered Billy, who had a deer-in-headlights facial expression.

"...Teach you what?"

"Some awesomely-powerful spells you blithering idiot!" Yelled Klarion, losing his temper.

"Uhm... I'm still learning myself..."

"What?!" Klarion's hand ignited itself in Chaos flames as he glared at the Champion, thinking that he was deceiving him. 

"Look, why don't we talk like kids we are?" asked Billy, momentarily forgetting that he didn't look like a kid.

"Are you mocking me?" Klarion's patience was running thin if his twitching eyes, that were slowly turning red, were anything to go by.

"Not at all," promised Billy, taking a step back. "You might wanna step back a little." Warned him, Billy, taking a big gulp of air.

**_"SHAZAM!"_ **

One lightning strike later, there stood Billy Batson, in his twelve-year-old glory. Tattered clothes and bruised cheek, from the punch he received earlier from the other homeless boy, who stole his sandwich.

"You are a kid!" Gasped out Klarion, staring at Billy in awe and revulsion.

"Hey, you don't look older than 14 yourself!" refuted Billy, pouting a little. 

"Mhm," sneered Klarion, turning his nose upward. "I am Lord of Chaos. I am ageless."

"Cool! I don't age either!" exclaimed Billy. He noticed that he stopped growing altogether, after receiving his powers from Shazam. 

"Huh. That's _cool_ I suppose," Klarion tasted out the word, rolling it on his tongue. "Kidnapping you was useless then. You probably don't know much more than me." Grumbled Klarion, pacing agitatedly.

Unbeknownst to him, Mr. Teekl made his way towards Billy and was purring like a mini-tractor, enjoying the chin-scritches Billy was administering. Klarion stopped short, staring surprised at his familiar. 

"I'm sorry, I just love felines," told him, Billy, hoping that Klarion won't be mad.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I'm simply... surprised. Mr. Teekl doesn't like people, usually..."

"Oh, I think Mr. Teekl is simply lovely, yes you are, yes, yes you are," cooed Billy, petting the cat, who preened under all the praise and attention, soaking it like a miniature, furry sponge. 

Klarion humphed, turning his head away from the cute sight. 

"Do you wanna hang out?" asked Billy, grinning up at Klarion, while absent-mindedly petting Teekl.

" _Hang out_?" parroted Klarion, unsure what the word implied.

"It means to be friends and spend time together to have fun," cheerfully informed him, Billy.

Klarion did look a bit lonely like he could use a friend. Just like Billy. Klarion was magical like him and he already knew his secret, so there was no harm with them being friends.

"And what would it entail?" asked Klarion, bit excited and wary. 

"Chaos!" grinned Billy, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

That day, Billy introduced the Lord of Chaos to the purest representation of Chaos - Pranks.

On a completely unrelated note, Batman had no idea why all of his clothes shrunk and turned pink. Wonder Woman's Lasso started malfunctioning, instead of compelling the truth, it made people give her honest, yet pervy complements (Klarion's idea). Flash couldn't _not_ talk backward, while Hal Jordan had a magically unremovable tattoo on his forehead that read ' _Sinestro Owns My Ass'_ (Again, Klarion's idea).

* * *

Klarion and Billy landed near the cotton candy machine, giggling like schoolgirls. 

"That was so much fun!" exclaimed Klarion, gone his arrogant attitude and bratty behavior. He looked happy, all thanks to Billy.

"We should totally do that again!" exclaimed Billy, looking around for their familliars.

"Where are Mr. Teekl and Mr. Tawky-Tawny?" asked Billy, worried that they'd bring them more dead things from their hunts. It was cute, in a morbid sort of way.

"Probably doing some cat stuff," shrugged Klarion uncaringly, they were big boys... cats... they could take care of themselves. "What is that?" Klarion pointed at the cotton candy machine. 

Billy looked at Klarion incredulously, at first he thought he was joking, but then his eyes grew wider when he realized Klarion never had any. Sure, he never could allow himself the luxury of having one either, but he at least tried it some time, thanks to his dad. 

Grabbing Klarion's hand, Billy dragged him to the vendor, asking for cotton candy for two. He paid for it, because he was a good boy, even if he had to go hungry today.   
  
"Here, one for you and one for your boyfriend," smiled the vendor kindly. Billy flushed scarlet, while Klarion had no reaction, looking disdainfully at the pink monstrosity. Billy didn't bother to correct the man and took the cotton candies, thanking him. 

"Here, give it a bite," demanded Billy, staring at Klarion and waiting for him to do just that.

Klarion did, give it a bite that is. It was tentative and his face was scrunched up the whole way down as if expecting something foul. His facial expression changed when the soft texture of cotton candy melted in his mouth. Klarion moaned, quite wantonly, devouring the sugary goodness with abandon. Billy was grinning the whole time, proud of his accomplishments. 

* * *

"Bye, Klar! Bye, Mr. Teekl!" enthusiastically waved Billy, sad to see them go.

Klarion approached him, his cheeks dusted with red, and gave Billy a quick hug, muttering a thank you. Billy was left pleasantly surprised, but before he could say more, Klarion disappeared in burgundy flames. 

"Total tsundere!" grumbled Mr. Tawky-Tawny, receiving a weird look from Billy.

"Did you have fun with Mr. Teekl?"

"Oh, yeah!"


	6. arataZ annataZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna and John find themselves in a bit of a pickle. Who you gonna call?

Zatanna struggled to get out of her bindings, her mouth bound, preventing her from using magic. John was in no better predicament. His hands were tied behind his back, so he couldn't use his magic to get out and while his mouth was open, John always relied more on his hand-gestures. Felix Faustus really outdid himself this time.

"Don't worry, Zee. Help is coming."

Zatanna looked incredulously at John. When did he manage to call help? She shrugged it off and slumped back, waiting for their mysterious rescuer.

They were stuck in an old, abandoned warehouse, where Felix was conducting some obscure ritual, harvesting the power of soul wells. So the madman kidnapped her and John, so they wouldn't interfere and stop him. Quite ingenious really, as much as she hated admitting that, even if only mentally.

* * *

**_ Timeskip _ **

"Pssst! Mr. John, sir. Are you okay?" 

The youthful voice chimed in, very quietly, but since Zatanna was tied next to John, she heard it just fine. Her head snapped to it, watching as a boy, no older than 12, dressed in dirty clothes was crouching next to John. The pure concern and worry that was radiating from his eyes were so heart-warming and gut-wrenching that she almost started crying there. She had no idea John was good with kids. This was more than good. The kid looked at him as if he was his best friend in the whole wide world. 

"Just peachy, kiddo. Can you untie us?"

Billy nodded his head, closing his eyes and holding out his hands in concentration. Zatanna watched in curiosity as the young boy successfully undid John's bindings muttering a spell. It wasn't how she used her magic (speaking backward) nor the way John did it. So John didn't teach the kid. More questions. How curious though, who could have taught him? The kid looked like he had no home... or family... or they were very poor. 

"This is Zee," introduced John. "She's my friend and a very capable magic-user. Do you mind untying her too?"

"Sure, Mr. John, sir."

Billy happily nodded his head and got to untying Zatanna. When she could finally speak, Zatanna sighed in relief. She never wanted to feel this powerless.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, mate? It's John!"

"Thank you, Billy," thanked him Zatanna. "Thank you for helping us."

Her smile was warm and kind, just like her eyes. Billy nodded his head, feeling pretty proud of how useful he was. 

***Blast***

"Billy!" Screamed John, watching in horror as Billy was tossed to the nearby wall, falling down with a painful thud. He rose his head, coughing out some blood. 

John's eyes turned furious, glaring at Faustus. Zatanna quickly rushed to Billy, checking on him, while John started kicking Felix's ass.

"Are you okay, Billy?" Zatanna's hands were nervously hovering over Billy, unsure what to do.  
  
"I've had worse," coughed out Billy, even more blood coming out. 

**_"naip sih esaE¡"_**

Her hands glowed with blue light, like her eyes, and Billy could feel some of his pain receding. 

"Thank you, Ms. Zee," smiled at her Billy, his blood-stained lips making a grotesque smile, making Zatanna wince in sympathy.

"Hey, you okay, mate?" asked John, as he quickly approached the duo.  
  
"I'm fine, John, thanks to Ms. Zee."

"You're not fine, you had internal bleeding!" snapped Zatanna, feeling so extremely angry that whoever was responsible for this kid, would allow him to venture out like this, alone. 

"But... that's where the blood is supposed to be," helplessly argued Billy, drawing a chuckle from John, who ruffled his hair. Zatanna wasn't sure to glare at both of them or laugh with them. She decided to change the subject. John was obviously a bad influence on the kid. Give it a year and she would have a miniature John running around smoking cigarettes and banishing demons. 

"Where's Faustus?" asked Zatanna, sparing John a glance.

"Completely conked out," grinned John, buffing his nails.

"I'll take you home, Billy," spoke John, scooping up the kid bridal-style and carried him away, Zatanna closely following, intending to have a word with his guardians. 

* * *

**_ Timeskip _ **

They approached a derelict building, Zatanna could feel magic emanating from it - Billy's signature. He must've been around here for long. Where was his home though? Zatanna's heart skipped a beat, and not in a pleasant way, when John suddenly turned and walked into the building. This simply could not be! No way that this sweet, caring, vulnerable child lived here. 

John walked ahead, oblivious of Zatanna's internal dilemma. 

"Mind the step."

Called out John, still not looking at her. The familiar way he oriented himself here, must mean that he visited this place quite often. Finally, they reached the second floor, where a moth-eaten mattress was lying, with springs protruding. John gently laid Billy there and covered him with a dirty, red blanket with a lightning bolt on it. Billy was already asleep, so he didn't hear anything. Leaning down, John placed a small kiss on his forehead and tucked in the kid.

"Didn't know you had a heart," started Zatanna. That looked like the best place to start, considering there were many things she didn't understand. "Who's the kid, John?"

"It's not my place to tell, Zee. What I can say, is that he's like fungus. Grows on you. Impossible not to fall in love with his brave and kind heart."

Zatanna smiled softly at John, who knew it would take a kid to bring out the side of him, that only she knew existed. 

"Where are his parents?"

"Dead. He's been on his own since then. His own uncle kicked him out. Been livin' on the streets."

Zatanna turned sorrowful eyes at Billy's sleeping form, perceiving the kid in the new light.

"Poor thing... He could come and..."

She was interrupted by John's headshake. 

"He won't. Don't you think I offered him to stay at my place? The kid has enemies. People who wouldn't hesitate to kill everyone he cares about just to get to him," he meant Black Adam, but Zatanna didn't need to know that. It wasn't his secret to tell. "I respect his decision. Doesn't mean I don't worry about him every fucking day!"

Zatanna was on the verge of tears. "What type of monster would want to hurt a child?"

John gave her a bitter grin, devoid of humor as if to say 'Don't you know the world we live in?'

Zatanna shook her head, taking his arm and leading him away, not wanting to wake up Billy.

That day Zatanna cried herself to sleep, questioning herself and other heroes. What good were they, if children like Billy, suffered through life like this and on a completely unrelated note, Billy sometimes would discover a batch of homemade cookies waiting for him on his _'bed'_.


	7. Very Young Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team gets de-aged. Guess who has to take care of them?

"This is a disaster," scowled Batman, glaring at the tiny Kryptonian, trying to chew on the pointy ends of his cape. Conner gurgled adorably, making baby-noises, looking at Batman with innocent, blue eyes. If one knew Bruce Wayne, they'd know that he has a weakness. That weakness being blue-eyed black-haired boys. That's why he had to get away from here before he decided to adopt him too. 

"Canary, we have a situation here! Magic is suspected. Can you send in Marvel?.... Appreciated." Bruce ended the call, waiting for Marvel to appear.

Billy didn't take too long to make himself known. "Hello there Mr. Batman, sir. You look very nice today? What's u-..." Billy interrupted his greeting gaping at the tiny Conner who was contently chewing-on on Batman. Billy's cheeks puffed out trying to hold in the laughter that was threatening to burst out, watching the cute scene, as the fierce Bat was scowling at the child... and him.

"Laugh it up Marvel!" now the Bat-glare was directed at him and Billy tried very hard not to cry from sheer fear. "I suspect that magic is involved. Can you do something?"

Billy walked forward, crouching in front of Conner, who looked at his huge lightning bolt, that was strapped to his chest, in fascination. Holding out his chubby baby hands, doing the grasping motions. Marvel smiled kindly at the now-younger Conner and scooped him up, bringing him closer to his muscular chest, allowing the child to play with the glowing lightning bolt (He made sure it wouldn't zap him). 

While Conner was distracted, Billy sneakily ran his hands over his little body, doing a magical equivalent of a check-up. 

"What did you find?" Interrupted Batman, as impatient as ever.

"It's a spell. More like... something they ate? It was laced with a potion. The thing about potions, that they can't be reversed in most cases, but the good thing is that it will be out of hi-... their system in a day or two."

Reassured Captain, but if Batman's glare was anything to go by, it didn't work all that well. 

"Then it will be up to you to take care of them!"   
  
Glared Batman and stormed out, leaving behind unattractively-gaping and spluttering Captain Marvel. 

Conner just clapped his pudgy hands, trying to chomp off Marvel's bicep.

* * *

_ **Timeskip** _

"No! Conner, don't eat that!" yelled Marvel, dashing towards Conner and removing a marble from his small, pudgy fingers. Honestly, they were a menace. 

Mini-Flash was dashing around the room, knocking off different vases and pieces of furniture, while Captain diligently followed after him, making sure he didn't break anything, or worse - his neck. He was also making sure that chibi-Artemis didn't poke a hole in him. She was using him as target practice. 

Ms. Martian was an absolute angel, sitting quietly and watching her favorite TV show 'Hello Megan'. 

Little Robin was cackling at them, which was disturbing, considering that it was coming from a 4-year-old. 

Billy was sure that pretty soon he'd go mad. The fact that they weren't listening to him made it all worse. 

So he sat down, exhausted, even though he had Stamina of Atlas, these little demons managed to exhaust him. Burying his face in his hands, he started crying. What if they'd kick him out of the league because he couldn't take care of kids. 

The children watched in curiosity as the nice man that took care of them and played with them suddenly slid down the wall and started crying. Little Conner was the first to take a hint and started wobbling towards him, reaching Billy he steadied himself using Billy's knees as crutches, he poked him, trying to get his attention. 

Billy looked up, staring at 4-year-old-looking Conner's eyes, wiping his face from tears. Kids saw him cry... great!

"Don't cwy Mawel!" told him baby Conner, climbing in his lap and giving him a kiss on a cheek. 

This was the most adorable thing Billy ever had to experience. He couldn't imagine how such a cute and adorable child turned into that angry teenager. 

_'Superman'_ his mind supplied him, but Billy decided not to go down that road. He basically worshiped Superman, he was his hero. Mainly because he liked to imagine his dad being just like him. 

Soon other kiddos joined the cuddle-fest, piling around Captain Marvel like puppies and fell asleep. Billy didn't dare to move a muscle. Speaking an incantation, he summoned a blanket, covering the babies and he closed his eyes, after dimming the lights in the room.

That's how the leaguers found them. The only difference, the kids were no longer toddlers. The spell was lifted, but the sight was adorable nonetheless. Conner was practically sprawled across Marvel, suckling on his thumb and giggling while asleep. Wally's head was reclined on Robin's chest, sleep-cuddling, while Aremis was clutching Wally like a Teddy-bear. Kaldur and Megan were leaning on each other, with peacefully-sleeping Wolf in their lap.


	8. Billy BATson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is captured and his identity is exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some graphic descriptions of violence and some other disturbing stuff. The idea for this story was inspired by Satoshy12

"Are you sure this is him?!" incredulously demanded Dr. Sivana, staring at the unconscious child that was held behind the dome. Captain Nazi made sure that it was electricity-proofed, to make sure that kid couldn't transform. They could've gagged him, but where's fun in that?

"Yes, I'm sure," spoke Captain Nazi, staring impassively at the child. 

"Now what?!" demanded Sivana, staring impatiently at the stoic man. 

"Now we wait for them to show up."

* * *

_Justice League_

_Watchtower_

Superman was getting agitated, Captain Marvel was supposed to show up for monitor duty three hours ago. Usually, they wouldn't be worried, Marvel was notorious for being fashionably late and coming up with adorable excuses like saving a lady and feeding stray cats, but now he was really getting worried. What if something happened to him? Did someone manage to hurt him? From what he has seen, the hero seemed pretty invincible, just like him. But if anyone, Clark knew better. There's no such thing as complete invisibility. Maybe someone discovered Marvel's Kryptonite? 

He walked down the hallway, with these thoughts swirling in his head. Chewing on his lip. 

"Superman," spoke Batman's voice, literally manifesting from the shadows. Clark wouldn't be ashamed to admit that he jumped a little, staring at the Dark Knight with a startled expression. If he didn't know Bruce any better, he'd say that he was smiling, mirth in his eyes. 

"Batman," responded Clark, trying to keep what was left of his dignity. 

"I'm worried about Marvel. This is most unlike him," spoke Batman in his no-nonsense voice and kept walking, prompting Clark to follow him in the main hall. 

Stepping inside, they saw various superhero huddled together in various states of shock and horror. 

"What's going on here?!" demanded Superman, trying to take charge of the situation. Batman stepped forward analyzing the video that was currently being displayed on the screen. 

It showed a small child, bound and gagged, colorful bruises littering across his small body. His eyes swollen and purple, blood leaking from every possible orifice. It was a truly horrifying sight. Most curious, or dare he say... morbid, was the fact that child wasn't crying or howling in pain. At first, he assumed that the translation had no sound, but now he could hear the voice of the scum who was doing this. Captain Nazi.

 _"Hello, dear Justice League! I have captured your Captain Marvel! Isn't that marvelous?"_ asked the blonde, cackling at his own joke. Superman's eyes widened in horror, the realization, that the small child over there was Captain Marvel, dawning on him. 

If one were to look Batman in the eyes, they'd notice a storm brewing there. He hated child-abusers. This scum though, he took it too far. 

***Kick***

They all winced in tandem, hearing a bone crack. Pretty sure that he broke his ribs when he stomped on his chest. As if that wasn't enough, he stepped on his hand, crushing it with his foot. Batman's anger and pride rose. Anger for that vile abomination that called himself a man, pride - for Billy, who didn't let out a single peep during all of that excruciating pain.

"Come get him if you care about your teammate so much... Question is - will you make it in time?" 

His maniacal laughter was the last thing they heard before complete silence settles over the Watchtower. It was broken, like a spell, and everyone started buzzing with activities, darting from one corner to another. Looking for a way to track down and save Captain.

* * *

"Billy, wake up," spoke a masculine voice, causing Billy to groan and turn around, sleep-mumbling. 

"Five more minutes, Mr. Tawky-Tawny," and he promptly went back to sleep. 

"He's so tiny," commented Flash, bringing his face closer to Billy's and poking his cheeks. Batman just glared at the scarlet speedster and proceeded with his attempts to wake up the child.

"Billy, this isn't Mr. Tawky Tawny, this is Batman."

Billy bolted upright, headbutting Flash in the process. Both of them clutched their heads, yelling in pain. Clark's lips twisted in amusement, staring at them, but he quickly composed himself. Hopefully, no one noticed. Why was Bruce looking at him like that?

"H-how do you know my name? Mr. Batman... sir."

Batman just gave him an unimpressed look. "We know you're Marvel."

"Oh," life left Billy's form, slumping forward he stared at his bedsheets. "Does it mean you're kicking me out?"

"Why would you think that Billy?" asked Batman, honestly curious.

Billy stared at him with a raised eyebrow, meaningfully looking at Wonder Woman and Superman, who were trying very hard not to look at him. They were torn between yelling or cocooning him in blankets and stealing him away.

Bruce chuckled, surprising everyone present, Billy included. "I also know that you're currently homeless, sleeping on the streets." Billy looked down, shame coloring his face, making his stomach churn in an unpleasant way. "If you'll allow me, I'd very much like to adopt you."

"A-adopt? _Me?!_ " repeated Billy, a bit dumbfounded. Batman. THE Batman wanted to adopt him? Why? He was nothing special. He was Billy... just Billy. 

" **YEEEES!** " screamed Nightwing, falling from the vent system, he quickly stood up, dusting himself and grinned at Billy. "I'll have a new cute little baby brother!" squealed the grown-up man, squishing Billy's cheeks and making baby faces at him, god to honest cooing. "I'll teach all the cool moves, yes I will! And how to get ladies and gents... whatever you like."

Billy was honestly befuddled, but he never felt this warm inside. He just shyly nodded his head, because he was sure if he opened his mouth, he'd cry.

"Just admit it, Batman. You couldn't stop yourself from adopting another blue-eyed black-haired orphan," teased Hal, grinning at Batman, completely ignoring patented Bat-glare directed at him. When glare didn't seem to work, Hal had to dodge batarangs. 

"What's your name again, kid?" asked Flash, shit-eating grin on his face.

"Billy Batson, sir." 

Barry wheezed, clutching his knees and bending over, dissolving into giggles. Soon, Nightwing joined him with his disturbing cackle. Batman just ignored them, rolling his eyes.

"Welcome to the family kid," spoke Bruce softly, so only Billy could hear him. This time he could no longer hold back his tears. Jumping forward, he clutched at his new dad, burying his face in his neck and let his tears fall. He needed it, and Bruce, like a good dad he was, allowed him to.


	9. Cold Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xmas doesn't equal happiness... or sometimes it does!

It was the most joyous time of the year. Children were running around in the streets, dressed in warm overcoats, mittens, and giggles all around. Everyone was happy, anticipating the holiday and the gifts they'd receive from Santa Claus. Well, not everyone was happy. There was one person, who loathed Christmas more than anything. And no, it wasn't Grinch, nor Scrooge. It was Billy Batson, a 12-year-old orphan, living on the streets. Billy has been on his own for as long as he can remember, his parents died when he was young, and he was left an orphan. His uncle, Ebenezer, kicked him out the moment he got his hands on his inheritance, and Billy was left to fend for himself all alone. 

Usually, for children, Xmas means joy and happiness, time away from school, the time you can spend with your family, surrounded by loved ones. Nobody loved Billy Batson and he certainly had no family. So he was left, alone, to watch as all other kids dashed around, tucked away safely and warmly in their winter clothes, while he was shivering, clutching at his sides and praying to survive the night. 

Making his way towards a small shop, he stepped inside, hearing a bell jingle, announcing his entrance. Ms. Mayberry was a nice lady, probably no older than 40, who worked here and owned this little shop. She sold all types of things, clothes included. Billy has been saving up some money, from doing various little jobs, he was hoping to buy a coat for himself, not to freeze to death. 

"Billy!" exclaimed the lady. "Welcome. I'm sorry hun, but they took and grabbed everything already."

Billy's face crumpled, plastering an 'It's-okay' look. 

"I managed to hide some warm gloves for you though, here," she spoke putting them on the counter. They were red, with yellow little snowflakes. His favorite colors!

"Holy Moly! Thank you so much, Miss!" exclaimed Billy, practically vibrating with happiness. Putting the money on the counter, he scooped up his new gloves and hastily put them on, sighing from the comfort they brought him. 

"You take care, Billy," sadly smiled at him Ms. Mayberry, waving her hand as he left.

Billy shuddered, feeling the ice-cold chill of the winter hitting him in the face, he hugged himself in hopes to warm up and made a beeline towards the darker part of the street. He didn't want to be noticed by anyone. He walked for a while, trying to distract himself from the cold and his clattering teeth. 

He had one last stop to make before going back to his place. 

Mr. Winterfield was an old man who lived in the back of his shop. He was a pawnbroker and collected some interesting things. Sometimes, he even came in possession of clothes or various accessories. He was his last hope to find something warm. If he was lucky - a coat or a jumper. The T-shirt wasn't cutting it anymore. 

Knocking softly on the door, Billy entered the shop, calling out for Mr. Winterfield. 

"Over here, Billy," he heard an old raspy voice speak. How did he know it was him? "You are the only one who bothers to knock. Such a polite little boy you are."

Chuckled the old man, sorting through some boxes, contents of which were sprawled all over his desk. 

"How are you doing, Mr. Winterfield, sir?" asked Billy, imitating a polite conversation. 

"These old bones aren't what they used to be, my boy, but I manage. I've got something for you Billy," He walked towards the shelves and took out a huge box that rested there. In the box, were a faded red hoodie with a yellow lightning bolt on its chest and a pair of warm boots. Billy's eyes widened, no way he was this lucky!

"Since it's Christmas, my boy, take them for free, I have no need for them. They're your size," the man gave them to Billy, ignoring his splutterings.

"I can pay for them, I can!" Billy felt like he was taking advantage of the old man. 

Mr. Winterfield simply waved his hand, dismissing Billy's ramblings. "I know you can. You are a very capable boy. Consider them a Christmas gift from an old man to you."

"Holy Moly! Thank you so much! They are so cool!" exclaimed Billy, trying to keep his voice low, but failed. Kyle, the old man, simply chuckled in amusement. 

"Take care, Billy, and do visit sometimes," waved Kyle, watching as Billy left his shop, practically vibrating from happiness.

That very night, Kyle Winterfield, age 75, would die in his sleep, peaceful smile on his face.

* * *

Say what you like, but Billy Batson is a kid. Capable, mature, and jaded, but still a kid. So when he saw a giant pile of snow on the ground, he couldn't refrain himself from diving into it. Standing up and dusting himself from the snow, he couldn't help but giggle from happiness. This was the best winter ever!

"Captain! That you?" he heard an incredulous voice coming from his back. Whipping his head around, he couldn't help but blush in mortification. There stood Wally West, with his Uncle Barry. Both of the heroes had unreadable facial expressions. It was probably weird seeing your friend, who is actually a kid, who can look like an adult, playing in a snow pile and giggling. 

Clearing his throat, he awkwardly scratched his cheek, trying to come up with an explanation. "I-uhh... I saw a puppy in trouble and jumped right after him to save him from the snow," he nodded his head, super unconvincingly getting a startled laugh out of Wally. Barry just shook his head in amusement. 

"What are you doing here? Where are your parents?" 

Oh, right. Others had no idea of his home life. Batman was the only one in the know... and that's only because he's the Batman!

"Uh... not around. I'm _hanging over_ here," that's what teenagers said these days, right?

"You mean... hanging out?" corrected Wally, shooting him a weird look. Billy nodded his head, mentally cursing himself. 

"Well, do you mind if we wait with you here?"

"You don't have to wait, I usually walk home on my own," Barry and Wally exchanged some worried looks, but they let it go.

"We'll walk with you then. Safety in numbers, all types of weirdos walk the streets this time of year," spoke Wally, getting a nod from his uncle. 

* * *

After spending some time with the speedsters, Billy knew it was time to leave, so he led them to a nice neighborhood that was nearby his place, hoping that they'll calm down and let it go.

"Thanks, for walking me home guys! Merry Xmas!"

"Merry Xmas Billy. It was our pleasure. Stay safe Cap!" spoke Barry and led Wally away, disappearing behind the corner.

"What's wrong Uncle Barry?" asked Wally, whispering quietly. 

"That's not where he lives," Barry shook his head, something was wrong with Marvel. Why would he lie to them?

"How do you know?!" asked the red-headed speedster, his voice high-pitched with worry.

"Because that house belongs to my gym-buddy." Barry winced at his nephew's pitch but answered him nonetheless.

"You have gym-buddies?" demanded Wally, like the concept of his uncle going to the gym and making friends was alien.

Barry just glared in answer. They quietly followed Billy, making sure that they weren't seen. Barry's parental instincts kicked-in, his worry-o-meter going crazy when he noticed Billy climbing through a wall of a derelict building, that looked like would fall down if someone blew at it hard enough. 

"What is he doing here?" Barry looked equally confused, but they followed after him nonetheless. 

Hiding in the shadows, they watched as Billy took off his hoodie, revealing moth-eaten, old T-shirt, that made Barry want to grab the kid with super-speed and take him home. Once Billy was done, he put his new hoodie in the ground, holding out his hands and chanted something, assumebly drying it with a spell. Once he was done, he put it back on, snuggling into the warmth, and laid down on the old mattress, covering himself with a torn blanket. 

Wally couldn't take it anymore! He dashed out of his hiding spot, startling Billy, while Barry just face-palmed. He should've seen it coming. 

"Billy, man! You live here?!"

Billy was too red to be healthy, stuttering, and looking around helplessly, looking for some sort of salvation. 

"Dude, why didn't you say anything!"

"What was I supposed to say?" his voice was so small and fragile, it broke their hearts. Barry joined his nephew, crouching in front of Billy, taking his small hands in his bigger ones and looked him in the eye.

"Cap-... Billy, we are friends, right? You know that just because you don't look big right now, doesn't mean you're not my friend?"

Billy mutely nodded his head, Barry's words warming his heart more than any blanket ever could. 

"You could've come to me with this. You should've! Grab your things. You're staying with me!"

Demanded Barry, surprising him once again. Billy was about to complain, but a stern Dad-glare Barry gave him, shut him up before he could even start. He grabbed his things and transformed with a cry of ' **SHAZAM!** '.

"Hey, Billy, come here," told him, Barry, beckoning him with his hand. The moment he approached him, Barry brought him in a hug, which looked a bit funny, considering Barry's head barely reached his chest. "You don't have to be ashamed to ask for help when you need it. We're friends!"

"LIGHTNING BRO CHEST BUMPS!" yelled Barry, startling Wally with his sudden outburst, who has gone quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

Captain grinned at Barry, chest-bumping with him. 

"You two are worse than me, I swear!" complained Wally, though his lips, stretched in a grin, spoke otherwise. 

Maybe this time, he would be happy. Spending a holiday with his best friend, who never treated him differently because of his age. Maybe... After all, it was the most joyous time of the year. 

"Hey... Billy! We can be lightning bros too, right?... Right?"


	10. Lost Little Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Marvel finds a demigod daughter of Apollo and guides her to the safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover-ish with PJO. AU where Billy didn't get his powers from the Gods, but inherited them, wizard granting him magic simply enhanced them.

Billy Batson, or rather Captain Marvel, was flying around the Fawcett City, his hometown, patrolling the streets and looking for some evil-doers to stop. It was a cold night, so Billy was reluctant to turn back into his mortal form if you could call it that. A few years ago, he discovered a fact that he doesn't age, at first he assumed it was malnourishment, but once he asked Solomon, a voice inside his head, it was confirmed that now he was ageless, immortal. When the wizard gave him his powers, he ensured that this world would be protected - forever. Some small part of Billy resented Shazam for it, but the other one understood the necessity. So he was an immortal child, with the power of Gods, with an ability to change into his superior form. He wasn't even sure what was he. Human? Demigod? Immortal? God? He no longer cared. As long as he could keep helping people, doing good, he was fine.

With these thoughts swirling inside of his head, Billy flew around, when suddenly, his sensitive hearing picked up a whimper of a child. Calling upon the Speed of Mercury, he dashed towards the voice, finding a little girl there, surrounded by Empousai. Frowning, Billy covered her lithe form with his huge body, taking the hit. 

"What are you doing here? Interfering! Don't you know the ancient laws?!" demanded the ghastly women. Billy frowned a little, what ancient laws.

' _Laws that forbid Gods from interfering in the lives of their demigod children_ ' answered Solomon, confusing Billy even more. 

' _But I'm not a God!_ ' shot back Billy, literally talking to himself. Solomon stayed oddly quiet on that. 

"Leave this child alone and I won't hurt you!" negotiated Marvel. He was against senseless violence, even if they were monsters. Sneaking a look behind, he noticed how terrified she was, literally shaking. Her blonde hair, damp from sweat and caked with dirt, small body quivering, oversized jumper acting as a dress, covering her body. Her legs were exposed to the cold. So she was an orphan then. Billy quickly glanced at Empusai, and if their snarling was anything to go by, they weren't going to give up anytime soon. 

"Stay back, okay? I'll protect you, everything's gonna be fine!" spoke Billy, his tone gentle and soothing. His words angered the hags, who charged at Billy, but they didn't go very far when he blasted them with potent lightning. 

"Give us the girl," Empousai now tried another tactic, when they realized that they wouldn't win like this, lacing their voice with charmspeak and trying to manipulate Billy.

He could feel a probe, a gentle tap in his psyche.

' _Snap out Billy!_ ' demanded Solomon, snapping him out of his trance. Billy glared at the monsters, who were looking angrier and angrier, revealing their true forms in hopes to paralyze Billy with fear. Hideous things they were, with one metal leg, the other that of a goat, eyes glowing fiery yellow and fangs they used to suck blood from people.

"What are Empousai doing hurting little girls? I thought you were into men?" asked Billy, not intending to make his question sound like an insult. They screeched, clearly offended, and pointed their long fingers at her.

"She stole food from us and we never let go of the opportunity to feed, boy or not!" nastily responded one of the younger ones, making Billy frown. He could understand the hunger better than anyone. 

"Well, I simply cannot allow that to happen," softly replied Billy, yellow lightning dancing across his body, Empousai lunged at him, but they never stood a chance. Soon they were a pile of golden-colored dust on the ground.

"It's okay, the scary ladies are gone now," softly spoke Billy to the child, who was trying to cover herself with her hands, as if it would make everything bad go away. "What's your name?"

She wasn't responding, so Billy decided to use a different tactic. 

"Wanna know a secret?" asked Billy, grinning in delight when he noticed that her ears perked up at the mention of a secret. "I'm a kid too."

"No way! You're all old and grown-up!" exclaimed the girl, pointing her finger at him. Billy's grin widened, happy that his idea worked. 

"I can do magic, wanna see?" asked Billy, getting delighted series of rapid nods from her.  
  
Billy took a few steps back and yelled. " **SHAZAM!** " 

Thick, lightning bolt descended from the split skies and hit Captain Marvel in the chest, reverting him to his younger form. Where stood a Marvel, young adult with an impressive physique, now stood Billy Batson, forever a 12-year-old orphan. 

"Stella. My name is Stella," responded Stella, clapping her hands at the magic show. "Can you make the monsters go away?"

Asked the young girl and oh, how Billy wished he could say yes. "I'm afraid not, Stella. But I can take you to safety. Is there anyone who could take care of you?"

Her ducking her little head was enough of an answer.

' _Camp Half-Blood. For young demigods like her. Take her there_ ,' advised Solomon, and Billy suddenly knew where exactly that camp was and how to get there. 

"I'm gonna transform back, and once I do, I'm gonna take you somewhere safe, where monster can't ever find you, okay?" asked Billy, getting a hesitant nod from the little girl, she trusted her new friend. He was cool and he could do magic. 

" **SHAZAM!** " and he was once again a Captain Marvel, in all his tight-suit glory. Scooping up Stella in his arms, like a little doll, he rocketed upwards causing her to shriek in delight, clutching at him and giggling and Billy couldn't help himself but chuckle with her. That's how they flew to camp, laughing and having fun.

* * *

_Meanwhile on Mount Olympus_   
_New York, Empire State Building_   
_600th Floor, Throne Room_

"Who is this man?" asked Aphrodite, staring at the image of the muscled-up Billy Batson, as he landed and took a hit, meant for a small demigod. Apollo had no idea who he was, but he was eternally grateful to him, for saving his little girl. Artemis placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him silent support. She was never much for words, it was little things she did that made him know that she loved him. "I wouldn't mind giving him a scratch, rawr!" Aphrodite imitated a cat, giving a little rawr and curling her fingers as if claws.

Hera shot her a disgusted look, mentally calling her every profanity she knew, and sneering at their resident slut. Why ever did she think that she'd be good to Hephaestus, she had no idea. Zeus was distracted not really paying them any attention, petting his master bolt, and checking it for scratches when Hermes accidentally knocked it over. Poor guy was still trying to recover from a thunder-blast. 

Hades wasn't here since it wasn't an official meeting. Demeter, too, was absent. It was just Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, and Aphrodite. They had nothing better to do, so they decided to entertain themselves with Hephaestus TV. They tuned it, to make sure it would show them the lives of unclaimed demigods, just to get a better insight into what their children were going through. 

They watched as the boy tried to negotiate with them, reassuring the girl that he would protect her. How Apollo hated himself right now. If not for these stupid laws, he'd be the one protecting his little girl, not some random stranger, not that he wasn't thankful, he was. Very _very_ thankful.

 _"What are Empousai doing hurting little girls? I thought you were into men?"_ they heard him speak to them. Aphrodite couldn't smother her laugh fast enough and even Artemis' lips twitched into the barest hints of a smile. She wasn't sure why. Was it the innocent tone he asked it in? In a completely non-malicious way, only a childish curiosity. Or perhaps because she was a Goddess of Virgins and Maidens and that man over there, was virgin. So he fell under her domain. She didn't have faith that it would stay that way for a long time, but the fact that he was, already made him different from other males. 

They watched as he fought with them, lightning dancing across his figure, causing Zeus' eyes to widen in curiosity and shock. How was this... man able to use his domain without him noticing? Unless... Shit... Hera would kill him and then the son he never knew he had. Looks like Hera noticed that too if her murderous glare was anything to go by.

"You work hard, huh pops?" grinned at him Apollo, and oh, how he wanted to strangle that little shit right now. Instead, he shot a quiet 'You're-the-one-to-talk' and opted to stay silent. He didn't want to get pecked to death by his wife's peacocks while he slept.

"We have another little brother?" rhetorically and dryly remarked Artemis, not very thrilled with the news. Usually, demigods died at a very young age, unless they managed to reach the camp-borders, and even then, their lives tended to be short and full of pain. How did this man survive so long? He didn't even look like a demigod. Maybe he was a God? It certainly wasn't impossible. 

While Artemis was having an internal debate with herself, Apollo thought of the ways to catch-up and thank his new brother he had no idea he had. 

_"It's okay, the scary ladies are gone now,"_ softly spoke the man to the child, who was trying to cover herself with her little hands, making an innocent and adorable sight. _"What's your name?"_

She stayed quiet, but the man was unrelenting. Zeus watched with curiosity and longing, longing to get to know his son he never knew he had. 

_"Wanna know a secret?"_ asked their brother/son whose name they didn't know yet. _"I'm a kid too."_

The revelation caused their eyes to almost pop out of their sockets, Aphrodite choking on her spit. "Well, I can always wait for him to grow up," she justified herself, getting a repulsed glare from Artemis. She was already protective of him. Since he was a young boy, an innocent young boy, and Artemis was known to have a soft spot for children.

 _"No way! You're all old and grown-up!"_ exclaimed the girl, pointing her finger at him. They all grinned at her cuteness in tandem, even stoic Hera's lips were twitching. She was a Goddess of motherhood for fuck's sake. She loved children, she simply hated what demigods represented. Adultery, and yet, she was married to their progenitor.

 _"I can do magic, wanna see?"_

"So he probably has control over Mystic forces. Other than the lightning that is," theorized Artemis, getting nods from other present Olympians. If Athena was here, she'd be the one doing the theories, alas that was not the case. And since she was the only one with enough brain cells in the room, that job fell to her. 

They watched as the huge man, that was a boy, took a few steps back and yelled: " **SHAZAM!** " 

The skies split open, as if someone tore a hole in the very fabric of reality, from it came a lightning bolt, huge and yellow in color, potent and bright. It hit him square in his chest. Once the light died down, and the mist settles, instead of a man, there stood a little boy, malnourished, bruises covering his arms and wearing dirty torn-up clothes. Artemis' and Hera's hearts almost died then and there, while Apollo winced at the amount of healing the boy would require. He needed a check-up ASAP. Apollo would personally take care of him, that's the least he could do for his littlest bro. 

_"Stella. My name is Stella,"_ responded Stella, while adorably clapping, with a small twinkle in her eyes. _"Can you make the monsters go away?"_

That question broke Apollo's immortal heart, staring at his daughter in a forlorn manner, wishing he could be there for her. _"I'm afraid not, Stella. But I can take you to safety. Is there anyone who could take care of you?"_

They watched surprised as the boy delivered her to Camp Half-Blood, making sure she was inside the borders and disappeared in a burst of speed.

 _'Just like Hermes'_ thought Zeus, surprised at how talented his son was. 

Gods watched as he entered a derelict building, that didn't look fit for standing inside, let alone living. He transformed back, crawling into the house through a small manhole, and laid down on a small dingy mattress, clutching his tiger-plushy and fell asleep. 

"That is simply no place for a young God to stay. He'll be living here," declared Hera, her voice stoic and eyes unforgiving. "But heed my words Zeus, if you ever dare to cheat on me again, I will make you wish that father swallowed you too!"

With those final words, Hera stormed out, banging the door on her way out. 

Zeus sat there bewildered, shocked into silence, resembling a certain brother of his with his gaping mouth and fish-out-of-water expression. Artemis rolled her eyes and stood up, ready to flash away. 

"Where are you going?!" asked Apollo, staring at her, Aphrodite was nowhere to be seen, and frankly, Artemis didn't care about that wanton whore to inquire her whereabouts.

"I'm going to collect our brother. You've heard the she-cow, he'll be living with us from now on!"

With those words Artemis disappeared in a burst of moonlight, leaving behind spluttering Apollo.

"Wait for me Arty!" yelled Apollo and dissolved into the sunlight, almost blinding Zeus with his flashy exit, following after his twin. 


	11. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recruitment of Billy Batson a.k.a. Birth of Lightning Bro Chest Bumps.

Twelve-year-old Billy Batson had these awesome powers now, and with these powers came responsibility. To be the guardian of the Earth, protector of the weak, to fight for those, who cannot stand for themselves. He had a duty to fulfill, but he was uncertain how to begin... or where. 

After contemplating a little more, Billy decided to transform into his grown-up self and fly around the Fawcett city, maybe he would find someone who needed his help. After the quick cry of **_"Shazam!"_** Billy transformed into, he was still unsure what to call himself and flew off.

Nothing... not a single crime. Not even an old lady waiting to cross the road. Billy was starting to get annoyed. He wanted to help people, but there were no people who required his help, he inwardly pouted and decided to fly somewhere else, if Fawcett was safe for now, didn't mean other cities would be too. Flying was one of the most awesome things anyone could do. He loved everything about it. Wind in his face, gently ruffling his hair, spectacular view, as he passed various buildings and parks. Plus, everything was more noticeable from the bird's eye view. Billy was in the middle of admiring the beauty when suddenly, he felt an invisible wave of magic hit him like a bullet train. He faltered in mid-air and almost fell to the ground, not that it would kill him, but anyway... Flapping his arms a little, he managed to hold himself afloat in the air. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was magic related, malicious and it was coming from the east, where Metropolis was located. 

The Speed of Mercury was an awesome perk. Not only did it allow him to run and comprehend thing at speed of light and it also made him immune to pressure and allowed his mind to learn at insane speeds. Coupled with Wisdom of Solomon and there was nothing he couldn't do. Determination apparent on his young face, he dashed towards the eye of the storm. When he arrived at the scene he barely restrained himself from squealing like a fanboy he was. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, and Flash were fighting some sort of oversized robot that was spawning even more miniature versions of himself.

These robots... Were they the source of magic he felt? If yes, then the situation was worse then he thought. Since when technology and magic worked together? To his knowledge, which came from Solomon himself, even the small amounts of potent magic made every technology around go bonkers, if not Ka-Boom. Whatever powered these... macaques was definitely potent enough to blow up the city, if not plural, it would fry any technology known to mankind. Billy was brought out of his musings when he saw the hoard of robots gathering some sort of energy - a spell most likely, to blast at the unsuspecting speedster's back, who was distracted fighting other robots. Billy took a deep breath, gathered magical energy, his eyes turning completely blue, and he created a protective, mirroring shield around the hero.

As soon as robots fired their magical projectiles, Superman and Batman screamed in unison.

" **Flash, look out!** ", but they were too late... would have been too late, if not for the shield currently protecting the Scarlet Speedster from the said magical blast. As soon as the projectile reached the shield, it absorbed the magical missile completely and changed color from soft blue to violent vermillion. Shield evaporated, but the energy didn't dissipate. Instead, it started gathering in front of Flash's face, and soon a bolt of scarlet magic shot out, aiming at the robots, and annihilated the annoying machines. 

"Holy Moly! it worked!" exclaimed Billy rather giddily, drawing the attention of the present superheroes. Their heads whipped in his direction with various looks of surprise and mistrust. Flash, was first to snap out of the daze, and run to the hovering male, who, as he presumed, saved his life.

"Dude! That was you? You saved my life! Thanks, man!" Exclaimed Flash while rapidly shaking his hand. If not for the Achilles' Stamina and Mercury's Speed Billy was sure that his hand would come off its hinges. 

Billy couldn't believe his eyes. Flash was thanking him. Flash was shaking his hand. He was never gonna wash this hand ever again. Their little moment was interrupted by a mechanical monkey sound, drawing their attention towards the battle that was still raging on. 

"Nothing seems to work, all your attacks, it just shrugs them off like nothing," remarked Batman in a calm monotone, his voice not betraying how worried he truly was. He could deal with crazy clowns and demented ex-psychiatrists... Huge-ass robots terrorizing the city, that even Superman and Wonder Woman couldn't take down? Yeah, just great.

"What if we try and destroy their boss? if we destroy him he'll stop spawning them, and hopefully, ones that are already spawned will self-destruct" suggested Billy, pointing his hand towards the giant monkey, that was manufacturing baby monkeys. It seemed obvious to him, to destroy the leader. Unless this monkey was like a Hydra. 

"If you haven't been listening, Superman's attacks don't even leave a dent on this thing, how do you suggest destroying them?" snapped irritated Batman, momentarily glaring at the new arrival with mistrust. "And for that matter, who _even_ are you?" 

"Probably because these things are made out of magic," started rambling Billy, completely ignoring Batman's question. "I know they look like robots and maybe some part of them is a robot, but they radiate magic. That's what brought me here in the first place, I felt a malicious wave of magical energy and I thought I'll investigate," finished Billy his explanation while ducking and firing another blast of lightning magic at the Robo-monkeys, who also could fly... Sure, why not? How very convenient. Not!

"Can you take him down?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Yes, I just need someone to distract these little monkeys while I tackle the big boy" explained Billy

"Change of plans," said Superman "Flash, Wonder Woman and I will distract the robots, you go do your thing, Batman will watch your back" 

Billy sneakily sneaked away from the horde of monkey bots while Flash, Superman, and Wonder Woman kept him distracted with colorful blasts. Billy went into the air and when he was atop of the giant monkey he concentrated.

What he was about to do, would exhaust his magic to the point where he would lose consciousness, hopefully, he won't revert to Billy. Billy's whole body started to tremble as the electric current started dancing around his frame, Billy opened his eyes, stark white, and cried 

**_"SHAZAM!"_ **

The skies split open and the mother of all lightning bolts came hurling down to Gaea, but instead of hitting Billy, like it usually does, it went for the giant monkey sitting in the middle. Exhaustion hit Billy like a train, he had no idea he could be exhausted while being big. The last thing he saw was the giant robot exploding in sparks of gold and red... Someone screaming... Then came the darkness.

* * *

Billy's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, taking in his surroundings and looking around bewildered. The last thing he remembered...

"Easy there champ, you were unconscious for a few hours. How ya feelin'?" questioned the familiar voice. Flash! Did it mean they won?

"We won?" asked Marvel, still a bit out of it. 

"Yeah, we did. All thanks to you, buddy. Some awesome stuff you did there. Magic, huh?" asked Flash, giving him a brilliant grin.

Billy just shyly nodded his head. 

"Yeah, I mean I uhh... I never used that much power at once before," sheepishly rubbed his neck, Billy.

"It was amazing, dude" exclaimed Flash suddenly giddy, almost bouncing on his spot. "We would totally get our asses kicked without your help. So thanks for that and y'know? for saving my life?" 

"As I said, don't mention it. It's what heroes do. I'm just glad I could make a difference," mumbled Billy suddenly embarrassed that one of the greatest heroes praised him like that. This was a dream come true!

Flash laughed heartily and clapped him on the back. He quickly stood, lightning dancing around his frame and offered his hand to Billy.

"C'mon everyone wants to meet you," said Flash and dashed away, Billy hot on his trail. Flash was surprised, to be honest. He thought he was the faster man alive. He voiced his thoughts, looking at the huge man with a playful pout. "How come you're as fast as me? I'm the fastest man alive!"

"Which explains why you can never get a date," sassed Hawkgirl, drawing chuckles from other leaguers.

Barry nodded his head sadly, muttering a 'Yeah'. "... Wait a second! HEY!"

Soon Billy was acquainted with the whole Justice League (those who were present at least). Diana, as he soon found out was the name of the Wonder Woman, was happy to meet the champion of her father. She was enthusiastically shaking his hand and discussing various points in Greek history. Billy was able to keep up effortlessly, thanks to the Solomon whispering answers in his head.

"So... What is the word you screamed?" asked Hal interested. He was wary of magic, but if not for the guy, they'd be all deep-fried and dead.

"S-H-A-Z-A-M," spelled out Billy, not wanting to trigger the transformation. "Each letter stands for the legendary figures I draw power from. Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles, and Mercury," explained Billy, causing their eyes to bug out of their skulls. This guy was practically a God!

Superman cleared his throat, approaching Captain Marvel.

"On the behalf of the Justice League, I would like to hereby invite you to join us, as our official member," at Billy's flabbergasted expression he quickly continued. "I know it may seem sudden, but you were vital in saving one of the League's members, this world could use heroes like you, son," finished Superman, with his kind and fatherly voice ever-present. Holy sh-Moly! Internally screamed Billy. This was Superman! Superman was talking to him. Superman called him son! Superman personally asked him to join!

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that it look for Flash to snap fingers in front of his face to snap him out of his daydream. 

"Holy Moley!" exclaimed Billy "You're serious?"

His voice went a little bit high from excitement. "Of course!" screamed Billy while jumping in the air and glomping Superman. When he realized what he had done he climbed down from Superman and started petting his suit, re-adjusting it so it didn't wrinkle. He stopped apologizing when he noticed the amused faces of the Leaguers "I mean... uhh... It's an honor?" finished Billy half-questioningly, holding out his hand halfway and bit awkwardly. Superman shook his head, smiling at him, he was a bit startled with a random hug, but he appreciated the enthusiasm. 

After receiving the Justice League communicator, everyone started to mingle Billy decided to stay for a while to better get to know his new teammates (soon to be friends, hopefully).

"What do you think of him?" asked Batman to Diana, all the while not taking his eyes off of Captain Marvel. "Do you trust him?"

"Yes," simply answered Diana, surprising Bruce with how easily she trusted him.

"Just like that?" questioned the Dark knight while raising the skeptical eyebrow. It was very unlike of the Amazonian warrior from 'The-mascara' or something. 

"He's my father's chosen champion, guardian of Magic and the Rock of Eternity. I trust in my father's choice," Diana's voice was full of conviction... and was it patriotism he heard there? 

"Hmm"-ed Batman. "He acts immature. Like this is some kind of joke to him," complained the broody bat.

"Have you met Flash?" teased Diana, looking at two heroes talking animatedly, waving their hands around in a heated argument and speed-talking. 

"Urgh," groaned Bruce, dragging his hand down his face. "If I witness one more of their 'Lightning Bro Chest Bumps' I will gouge my eyes out with a rusty fork," grumbled Batman, ignoring Diana's light snickering.

All in all, it turned out to be a great day.


	12. Be Us Against the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie Freeman is a street kid who is very lonely until he isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark and sad.

_Freddie Freeman was turning twelve soon_

Freddie Freeman was a street kid, who, like many other street kids, lost hope of ever finding parents who would love him. Who would ever want to adopt him? A disregarded broken toy with a lame leg. He didn't have any friends, because nobody wanted to be friends with someone who would only slow them down. And even though it hurt very much, he knew they were right. On the streets, you couldn't afford to make a mistake. That's what he was, a huge universal mistake, and a liability. 

Limping through the dirty, rain-soaked streets of Fawcett City using a stick as a crutch, because he couldn't afford the actual thing, Freddie set down on the pavement, resting his leg, that started throbbing due to all the walking he did. Dragging his hand down his face, he took a shuddering breath, trying very hard not to cry from frustration and the pain. And while the physical pain was sometimes unbearable, nothing beat the agony of loneliness. That's when he noticed a half-eaten sandwich laying there. He looked to his right bewildered, staring at a blue-eyed and black-haired boy, who was giving him the kindest smile he has ever seen. 

"You look like you could use some food," offered the kid, nudging the sandwich in his direction. Freddie tentatively took it, his hands trembling all the way and gave it a bite, staring at the mysterious boy and slowly chewing on the offered sandwich, afraid that it was some sort of cruel prank and he would take it away from him, laughing. Billy never did, he stood there, staring at Freddie, his eyes twinkling and teeth sparkling. 

"I'm Billy, Billy Batson. What's your name?" asked Billy, and Freddie couldn't help but smile at him in return, feeling warmth flooding his insides. No one ever bothered to talk to him unless it was for their own benefit, but here he was, Billy, who gave him his sandwich out of the goodness of his heart. By the looks of it, Billy was a street kid too. And parting with the food you found as a street kid, meant more than one could imagine. Freddie finally found his voice, awkwardly clearing his throat and trying to remember his name. 

"Freddie Freeman," replied Freddy after he managed to swallow his food. "Thanks... for the food you know?" What a lame way to thank someone Freeman! Scolded himself, Freddie, giving himself a mental kick.

"No problem!" peppily exclaimed Billy and stood up from his crouching position. "Wanna be friends?"

Freddie couldn't believe his luck. He was pretty sure there was something in his throat, that's why his eyes were all watery. He just dumbly nodded his head, not trusting his voice right now. 

"Holy Moly! That's awesome!" exclaimed Billy and helped Freddie up, going together, hand-in-hand, and looking for a place to stay. Their home.

* * *

"Leave him alone you assholes!" screamed Billy, staring as the older kids beat on Freddie. Billy and Freddie were walking together towards their hideout, when they were assaulted by older street kids, holding down Billy and making him watch as they beat up Freddie. Taking away their measly funds, they ran away, leaving behind injured and beaten-up Freddie. His body looked like a huge bruise, while blood was trickling down his broken nose and cut lip. 

Leaning on the wall, he helped himself up using his crutch and looked at Billy, whose face was red from anger. Helpless tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What a birthday present, huh?" rhetorically asked Freddie, chuckling in a bitter amusement and started walking towards their hideout. Billy closely following, silent the whole way. Freddie assumed that the poor guy was blaming himself, even though he couldn't have done anything. 

Unlucky for him, a police car noticed him walking around in pouring rain, and considering his condition, he couldn't run away this time. That's how he and Billy were taken to the adoption center. Waiting for a new set of parents to adopt them, only to be discarded, like it always happened.

* * *

Victor and Rosa Vasquez were once foster kids themselves, and when they saw Freddie's condition they didn't once doubt that he would be their son. Loving smiles on their faces, they approached him and started getting to know him. 

"So, Freddie, tell us what's your favorite color?" asked Rosa, trying to start a conversation, Victor looked happy to let her wife do the awkward talking.

"Blue, I guess. Because It's a Superman's color," sagely nodded his head, Freddie. Victor looked delighted if his childish grin was anything to go by.

"I love Superman," exclaimed the man, his demeanor putting Freddie at ease. He didn't seem like the most adults, mused Freddie, staring at them and studying these people, deciding if he should trust them. 

"He's the best," agreed Freddie, thinking of what else to say, but Rosa and Victor beat him to it.

"Freddie, we'd very much like to adopt you. We think you'd be a great addition to our family... if you'll let us be our son that is..." spoke Rosa softly, her tone motherly and caring, eyes shining with sincerity. 

Freddie thought about the offer, contemplating the consequences. "Only if you adopt Billy too," spoke Freddie, deciding to give it a shot, he wouldn't go without Billy, he wasn't going to leave his only friend behind, even if it meant a good and happy life for him. 

"Billy?" asked Rosa and Victor surprised, did they miss something?

Freddie simply looked where Billy sat, and nodded his head in his direction. Billy was looking at Freddie with adoration and a huge smile, swinging his legs back and forth from the high chair. 

"Oh, Billy," spoke Rosa, sharing a strange look with Victor, one Freddie couldn't decipher. They seemed to have some sort of silent conversation between them, probably contemplating adopting two kids. 

"We'd love to welcome you, boys, into our family." Freddie nodded his head, happy that he and Billy would be brothers, officially that is. They could be twins even, they were born on the same day! How cool is that? Tomorrow they'd have the happiest birthday ever!

_Tomorrow, Freddie Freeman was going to turn twelve. Freddie was going to be a 7th grader. Tomorrow, Billy Batson was going to turn twelve. Billy Batson wasn't going to go to the 7th grade. Billy Batson was never there, to begin with..._


	13. Of Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes are transported to a mystical island, where none of their powers work. Secrets are revealed.

Billy wasn't sure how, when, why, or who did it, but the fact remained - he, along with other leaguers, was stuck on an island. Usually, they'd get out no problems, they were a Justice League after all, but for some strange reason their powers didn't work here. The island itself was circular, a perfect circle, not a single patch of land out of line. There was also a strange magnetic field, interfering with electronics, causing them to go wonky. No reception. Some of them joked around that they got stuck in Bermuda's Triangle. Not everyone was in the mood of jokes though. Most of them were in a heated argument about letting 12-year-old into the league. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly Batman knew all along. This caused another round of arguments courtesy of Kal and Diana, who were rather passionately arguing with Bruce about child heroes.

Billy Batson was sitting alone far away from everyone, clutching his knees, his head buried in his legs, and trying very hard not to cry. He didn't succeed though if fat tears streaming down his cheeks were anything to go by. He was cold and shivering, when they originally landed, Billy was lucky enough to swallow some saltwater, landing straight in the waters. Lost in their dispute, they completely ignored as he sat alone, shivering and crying, afraid to lose his only family, even if they didn't think of him as such. 

"Hey, Cap... Billy," he heard Canary's voice, gentle and soothing, her hands rearranging his dump strands of hair and tucking them behind his ear. "What's wrong?"

"Sup-Superman hates me," quietly sobbed out Billy, causing her face to fall. Canary wasn't sure how to comfort the distressed boy and her comrade when he thought that his hero hated him. She still tried to anyway, sitting near him, trying to offer some comfort and body heat. 

"I'm sure that's not it Billy. He's just... worried for your health. He cares about you, Superman doesn't hate you," tried to reassure him Canary, but since Billy had Wisdom of Billy, a 12-year-old street kid with trust and abandonment issues, her words didn't do much to reassure him.

Few meters away from Billy, sat Superman with a horrified face. He was so preoccupied with arguing that he completely forgot about the most important thing in the room... island - Billy. Billy, who was currently sobbing his heart out, thinking Superman hated him. Kal never felt as this big of an asshole in his whole life. His Ma would be so ashamed of him. Quickly relaying the conversation to fellow leaguers, Superman excused himself and dashed towards Billy, it was still impressively-fast, considering he had no superpowers currently. Neither of them did. 

Crouching in front of the distressed kid, he gave Canary a look, asking to give them privacy. Canary obliged, giving him a curt nod and left, leaving Superman to clean up his own messes. 

He wasn't sure what to do, or how to start the conversation. Maybe he should pat his head? It worked with Krypto. Placing his bigger hand atop Billy's head, he started rubbing it in a circular motion, occasionally patting it. At first, Billy assumed it was Canary comforting him, but the hand didn't belong to her. It was too big. Looking up, Billy saw Superman crouching in front of him, trying to comfort him. He wiped his runny nose with his sleeve, sniffling and giving him his attention, waiting for Kal to start talking.

"Listen, Billy, right?" at the kid's nod, Kal hesitantly continued, testing the waters. "Listen, Billy, I know I might've sounded very harsh..."

"And scary," interrupted him Billy, who has never seen Clark get angry before.

Superman winced, giving himself a mental sarcastic pat on the back. He terrified a kid... great! "...And scary, but I promise you, Billy, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You are part of our team, our family. I was upset that I unknowingly endangered you, sending on these missions..."

He was once again interrupted by Billy, with tear-filled desperate eyes, begging him to understand. 

"But I'm not. I swear. You did not endanger me. I'm invincible as... when I'm bigger. There's nothing that could've happened to me that would be your fault," passionately argued, Billy, causing Superman to heave a heavy sigh.

"What about your parents? Aren't they worried something might happen to you?" asked Superman, trying out a different tactic.

"Dead."

"What?" asked Superman, he no longer possessed a super-hearing, so he couldn't quite hear what Billy mumbled.

"They're dead. Died when I was young. I've been on my own ever since. So you don't have to worry about answering to someone if something happens to me," Clark wasn't sure what was more horrifying, the fact that this young boy has been living on his own, or the fact that he was so casual about his own death. Kept risking his life for others... Superman was convinced that Billy Batson was a true hero.

"Nothing will happen to you, I promise you that," Billy knew that was the promise Clark couldn't really keep, but he appreciated it. Launching himself forward, he hugged Superman around the neck, clinging to him like a little monkey. Clark responded with a hug of his own, bringing the kid closer to him and inhaling his scent... which wasn't very attractive currently. He smelt like a wet dog... and felt like one too, he was completely drenched.

"You're all soaked kiddo," spoke Superman, and indeed, Billy was wet like a kitten. "Take off your clothes and lay them down on the sand, so they can dry. You might catch something," noticing Billy's hesitation Clark frowned at him. "There's nothing to be ashamed of Billy."

Billy just nodded his head and took off his oversized hoodie, revealing his torso. Clark's gasp caused him to wince, reminding him exactly why he didn't like taking his clothes off in public. 

"Who?" Clark's voice was ice cold, sending shivers down his spine. Billy wasn't sure if it was the cold or the way Clark asked that question. Like he was ready to murder someone. "Who did this to you, Billy?"

"Foster homes, streets... life," spoke Billy, shrugging non-committally. His little body was littered with various scars and colorful bruises, looking like a canvas of abuse and pain. Clark has seen Bruce Wayne naked, and even the scary Bat didn't have as many scars as Billy did. Kal didn't look very happy with the answer, but he didn't press on, staring at the huge scar, that looked like an upside-down bare tree. As if he was hit by lightning... multiple times.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

"So, now that we know that you're an actual kid, there's one important question we have to ask you," solemnly spoke Flash, staring at Billy with a completely serious face. Gulping, Billy looked Flash in the eyes, waiting for his question. "Who's your favorite superhero?"

That... was not the question Billy expected. "Superman," answered Billy without hesitation. 

"The Big Blue Boyscout?" complained Green Arrow, scrunching up his face in distaste. He was totally expecting to be Billy's favorite. How could he not be? He was awesome!

"I-I'm honored, Billy. May I know why?" asked Kal, honestly touched and curious as to what made him Billy's favorite. Remembering all the times he scolded him as Marvel or lectured him to the point where he thought the adult hero would start crying, Kent couldn't fathom why he remained his favorite.

Billy blushed, embarrassed to admit it out loud, but he sighed and told them anyway. "He... you sound like my dad used to," softly answered Billy, silencing everyone with his response.

"That's a very cool reason to," responded Hal, breaking the awkward atmosphere, causing other leaguers to nod their heads in agreement. News that one of their own was a homeless orphan that slept in hazardous-for-health buildings, made them feel guilty and sad. It made a lot of sense though, certainly explained Captain's childish personality and never-ending optimism. 

_Once they got out of the island, courtesy of Martian Manhunter, Clark, with the help of Bruce Wayne, started looking into Billy's records, finding some rather disturbing things. Two days later, Clark Kent brought home one very excited and happy William Joseph Batson-Kent, to introduce him to his Ma and Pa. That's how the legend of Big Red Cheese and Big Blue Boyscout was born. And if Bruce Wayne visited them more often than socially acceptable... well, nobody said anything about that. One thing was for sure, Billy's new last name never rang that true._


	14. Aversion to Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five instances when people ignored the red flags from Captain Marvel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 5 contains dark scenes/themes, read at your own peril.

* * *

_№ 1 Superman_

Billy Batson possessed the Wisdom of Solomon, which basically made him super wise, experienced, and his head full of useful information, that was inaccessible in his otherwise mortal form. Despite being huge and adult-looking, Billy Batson was a 12-year-old kid. A 12-year-old kid who was also an orphan, living on the streets. A 12-year-old kid who was also mentally and sometimes physically abused, before he escaped the foster homes and started living on his own. So it came as no surprise that he didn't like being touched by adults. Despite people he spent most of his days with were his comrades and friends... and dare he say a family, some subconscious part of him was still terrified of them touching him, despite being invincible and immortal while Shazamed-out. And he knew he was being silly, but he couldn't contain the electric shock that went through his body when Superman's huge hand clapped him on the back. He flinched, coming out of his musings and looked around. They were still in a meeting, discussing some boring subject or another. As previously mentioned, he was still a kid, so these kinds of meetings were boring to him, even though he knew he should have paid attention to it.

"You okay there, Marvel?" asked Superman, staring at him slightly annoyed, probably because he wasn't paying attention to his grand speech. 

"Yeah, sorry Supe, just got a lot on my mind recently," Superman nodded his head and decided not to pry any further. 

Batman's glare lingered on him a bit longer, but he too looked away from him. Billy sighed mentally, trying to focus on the details of their discussion, trying to push away his internal musings. 

_'I have a lot on my mind. Like what am I going to eat once I transform back, or where am I going to sleep? Hopefully, I won't bleed out from the cut I got this morning. I still need to get my hands on ethanol and some bandages if I'm lucky...'_

After the meeting was over, Superman approached him, looking at him in concern. "Is everything okay, Marvel? You know you can talk to me, right? We're not just co-workers. We are friends. If you are having some problems in life..." trailed off Superman.

Billy's hear flooded warmth, causing his cheeks to tinge a rosy pink. "Th-thank you, Superman sir, but I'll manage. It's nothing I can't handle, but thank you."

* * *

_№ 2 Hal Jordan and Green Arrow_

Billy was flying home after the mission, injured Hal Jordan in his arms. He barely managed to save the hero, who almost lost his head to invading aliens. Your usual Saturday night. Since other heroes, unlike him, had a life they couldn't be bothered to patrol during weekends. So Billy or Captain was the only one who volunteered to take weekends. Some people called him a hero for doing that, others pitied him feeling bad about making him work during weekends, while the rest laughed behind his back and questioned if he had a life. These cruel words always cut him deep, but today wasn't his day, so when he heard some hero muttering about show-off Marvel who apparently has no personal life, Billy couldn't help himself when his eyes started watering. He burst through the WC, using Speed of Mercury and locked himself behind the stalls. 

After sniffling for a while, he heard the footsteps approaching. He shushed down, trying not to make any suspicious noises. He could hear two streams of water running... wait a second... that was no water... eww... Thanks to his Godly anatomy he didn't need to pee or excrete fecal matter, so he was quite lucky in that department. Still, he felt like a stalker sitting here all quietly and listening to some unknown men take a leak. He couldn't reveal himself though, it would ruing everything. Plus, he was sure that his face looked all red and swollen from crying. What would the heroes think of him if they found out he was crying like a little kid in the bathroom. 

"Did you hear that?" asked Hal when a small sniffle escaped Billy, and Billy recognized the Lantern straight away. 

"Dude what are you talking about?" responded Green Arrow. Billy could hear the sound of zipper and silence.

"There... is that... Marvel?!" incredulously demanded, Hal. "What are you doing there?"

How was he supposed to answer that? "... What people usually do in bathrooms?" his response came out as a question rather than a statement, but it was probably still funny, because the next thing he knows, Green Arrow is howling with laughter like a hyena. 

"Yeah, yeah! Laugh it up buckaroos," Billy could almost imagine the mighty scowl Hal was sporting right now. 

"So, Marvel..."

"Not that I don't love talking to you guys, but maybe we can do this in more... appropriate places?" pleaded Billy, this was getting beyond awkward. Or perhaps all adults were like this?

"Yeah, let the man shit in peace dude!" scolded GA and Billy could see him dragging Hal out by the neck. 

He was beyond mortified. At least they didn't see him cry.

* * *

_№ 3 Canary, Flash & Hal_

Canary, Flash, and Hal Jordan were sitting in the cafeteria of Justice League, Watchtower. That's when Captain Marvel walked in, more like flew in. Their attention shifted to him, giving the child-like hero a customary greeting. Marvel greeted them back and started babbling about one thing or another, causing fond and amused smiles to appear on their faces. 

"Would you like to try some?" asked Canary, indicating towards the fresh batch of home-made... well, more like Watchtower-made cookies. 

"Holy Moly! Are you for real?" demanded Billy, staring at cookies in awe and amazement. Canary looked at him a bit weirdly, Captain acted as if no one ever offered him a cookie. 

"Of course, Captain. They're for everyone," responded Hal, munching on his cookie, getting the crumbs all over the table. 

"Pig," muttered Canary, glaring at the grinning Lantern who chewed extra-messy just to mess with her. 

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Marvel, his child-like innocence and enthusiasm returning. "No one has ever done something so nice for me!" he blurted out, forgetting for a moment where he was and started munching on the cookie.

Canary shared a concerned look for with other heroes, and looked back at Marvel, attempting to fry a bit more info from the mysterious superhero. 

"Your family never cooked for you?" she phrased the question in the most non-offensive way, at least she tried to.

"I mean they did... when they were alive. They died when I was four," responded Billy, watching as their faces fell, having no idea that Captain was an orphan. 

"We're sorry, Cap," somberly responded Flash, at a loss what else to say.

"It's okay guys. I turned out fine," shrugged Billy, leaving the cafeteria and waving his hand in goodbye. 

"That you did, Cap, that you did," quietly mumbled Canary, staring after his retreating form.

* * *

_№ 4 Batman_

"Marvel! Report!" commanded Batman. He wasn't to speak more than a few words unless it was a mission report. Billy nodded his head and started blabbering about all the little details that transpired on the mission. Bruce just stood there and listened to him with patience only a parent possess when dealing with their toddler.

"... And I was like - Shwa-koom! And the bad guy fainted Mr. Batman, sir, and then I flew towards him and..."

Batman raised his hand shushing him with one simple motion, but Billy couldn't stop his flinch fast enough. He winced a little, staring at Batman surprised, who just chalked it off as young hero being intimidated by his presence, as most people were. 

"That's quite enough, Captain. Thank you," replied Bruce in monotone and walked away, leaving behind Captain Marvel with a deer-in-the-headlights kind of expression. 

Later that day, Batman would remember the violent way Captain flinched away from him. Was he truly that intimidating to the young hero? He quickly dismissed those thoughts, things far more important than Captain's little episode on his mind. Like how to prevent Scarecrow from testing his new fear gas on the citizens of Gotham City. Ain't no rest for the wicked. 

* * *

_№ 5 Martian Manhunter_

League was shaken. They've seen a lot of horrifying stuff as adults and superheroes, but nothing prepared them to a child trafficking underground community, run by Mad Hatter. Villain, often accused of pedophilia, but never proven before... until now that is. Young girls and boys, stolen from the streets and their homes, sold to the rich, sick perverts who bought them like pets. The only thing preventing Clark to murder them himself was Diana's hand, roughly digging into his shoulder, her eyes furious embers as she glared at the bound up criminals, her hands itching to behead them in the name of Zeus. 

Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz was standing as far as he could from the criminals and the leaguers, their influx of negative emotions almost driving him to homicide... more like a community service. That's when he felt it, a different emotion, other than anger and hate and bloodlust. It was sadness, terror, and deep-rooted self-loathing. Focusing on the emotions, he glanced towards Captain Marvel, looking down at the ground, his fists clenched tightly. Taking a cautaniory peek inside his head, J'onn almost threw up then and there. A small boy, no older than twelve, it was Captain of that he was sure, naked and sweaty, tears streaming down his cheeks and begging for them to stop. Hands, thousands of hands groping his small body, sullying his innocence. 

He woke up to Superman gently shaking his arm, while Marvel was looking at him with a horrifying realization. He must've felt what he saw.

 _'Your secret is safe with me... It's not my secret to tell after all,'_ directed J'onn his thoughts, staring at Marvel with an unreadable expression. 

_'Thank you'_ sent back Billy, barely holding himself from crying. 

_'It might not be my place to tell you that, but please, consider sharing this with someone else,'_ pleaded J'onn, he better than anyone knew what bottled-up feelings could do to a person.

Billy didn't respond as he averted his eyes, signaling that the conversation was over. 

* * *

_Captain Dad_

"I refuse!" denied Clark, turning away and walking out of the door, ignoring the disappointed Bat-glare Bruce sent his way. Diana was neutral, though her maternal instincts were going to win her over. 

In the middle of Watchtower stood Superboy, Superman's and Lex Luthor's son/clone. His eyes were filling with tears, as he heard his father reject him. He wouldn't cry though, crying in front of others was a sign of weakness. At least that's what Lionel Luthor kept beating into Lex when he was young. 

"Superboy needs a place to stay, he can't live here, he needs a home," started Batman, only to find out that whole League disappeared, no one willing to take in the spawn of Luthor, even if he had half of Clark in him too. Everyone but Captain Marvel. 

Billy knew better than anyone what it felt like when your own family tossed you away like nothing. He experienced it from his own uncle. He simply could never imagine that Superman, his hero, would do the same to his own son. 

"I'll take him!" declared Captain, unsure what possessed him at that moment. He was aware that he was twelve, and he knew that he could barely sustain himself, but he couldn't abandon the child. Superboy was practically a toddler in the body of a hunk. Just like him, at least he could switch back and forth, while he had his childhood taken away from him. 

Batman's, Wonder Woman's, and Superboy's heads snapped towards him in surprise, bewilderment, and fragile hope. 

"Are you sure, Marvel?" asked Batman, unsure of the Hero or his capabilities as a caretaker. Though he babysat the Young Justice plenty of times to know he was good with children. This was for the best, Bruce supposed. "You may take him if Superboy is amicable with the plan."

"Do you really want me?" asked Superboy, his voice fragile and vulnerable. 

"Yeah. I really do. I think we're gonna do great. If you give me a chance though. I've never been a Dad before," awkwardly grinned Billy. 2 seconds later he had his arms full of hyperactive baby-Super who would've most certainly broken his spine, if not for his powers. 

The moment Billy arrived with Superboy in his apartment, he decided to introduce himself to him. The real him. 

One Shazam later, in front of Superboy stood his new 12-year-old Dad. "I trust you with my secret," started Billy. "I know I'm not what you expected, but technically I'm still older than you..."

"So you still can be my dad?" interrupted Superboy. Billy cautiously nodded his head, only to receive a warm smile from his... son. 

"I don't care that you look younger than me. You want me when my own dad doesn't," his reasoning was very adorable and childlike. Speaking of children, Billy needed to find a job, if he wanted to sustain his... son. Gods that sounded weird. 

It was already a bedtime, and Billy ran through various scenarios that could happen while he was gone. The first thing he did when he realized he'd have to leave him alone, he used his magic, something he never did before because he thought it was selfish, and warded the house from evil and privy eyes. Crafting an amulet that would allow him to change his appearance for 12 hours before requiring a recharge, he applied at various jobs, taking his new role as a Dad very seriously. Half of the time he wasn't sure what he was doing, and sometimes he wondered if he did the right thing, but every time Conner looked at him like a puppy, full of adoration and love, he knew he did the right thing. And if he gloated extra loudly about his pride and joy, his son, during the meetings, so Superman could hear him, well... sue him... Actually, don't do that. He didn't have that much money.

Sometimes he just wished his parents were here, to tell him if they were proud.


	15. Captain Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Conner being wholesome little babies

Billy Batson woke up to someone shaking him, annoyed, he grumbled and turned away, covering himself with his duvet. 

"Five more minutes," muttered Billy, pawing at his nose that was itching for some reason. It always did when he was freshly-awoken. 

"Dad! We're out of milk... and you promised to play with me before you went to work," whined Conner, jumping up and down on the huge bed where they slept. Actually, it was Billy's bedroom, but Conner got scared a lot of his nightmares from Cadmus, so he always silently sneaked to his new 'father'-'s room. Billy didn't mind at all, he was glad to provide comfort and safety as any father should. Despite it being hard sometimes, and he questioning himself if he was even qualified for this, Solomon was always there to reassure him and give him advice. No one else seemed to want to take in Conner. So he stepped in, doing good. Do good and good will follow - his father always told him. Billy believed that taking in the Conner and taking care of him, teaching him, providing for him was doing good and the following good at the same time. 

Sitting up, Billy gave Conner a faux-angry look, but he wasn't ready for a puppy face Conner counter-attacked him with. He crumbled right away, sighing and getting out of his bed. He trudged towards their bathroom, brushing his teeth, looking from his peripheral as Conner repeated his action like a little copycat. An amused smile tugged at his lips and warmth flooded his stomach. This was the best decision he has ever made, no matter how many hardships they'd face, or how many people would think him crazy or an unfit parent. He loved Conner, he was ready to make his life miserable and unnecessarily hard just to make sure Conner would be happy and safe, he wanted him to have a childhood he himself was denied and stripped of.

Going to the kitchen, Billy prepared Conner his favorite soup - Cereal. Conner adored cereal. Billy blamed Conner's fondness for wheat on Superman being a farm-boy. 

"Sorry, buddy! We're out of milk," Billy shook the empty milk box, hearing the little droplets of milk hitting the walls. 

Conner huffed, crossing his beefy arms under his pecs. "I know that! I told you that!" he accused, sounding exactly like the little kid he was. 

"Okay, okay! Wait here and be a good boy, I'll go and grab some, okie?" 

Conner nodded his head, watching as Billy transformed into Captain Marvel and disappeared from the house. 

* * *

"Milk, milk, milkity-milk where art thou white substance, Conner likes to drink, drink, drinkity-drink?" quietly sang Billy, under his breath, browsing the shelves and looking for his desired product. He looked exactly like Captain Marvel did, but simply in his civilian clothes. His flashy red&yellow suit was replaced with a simple dress shirt in stripes, with blue jeans and black boots. He wasn't very big on fashion, he just dressed because it was a law... and a thing of modesty. Speaking of modesty, Conner had no sense of shame. He could walk around in his birthday suit, completely unbothered and unaware of why it was wrong. The first time he did it, Billy almost had a heart attack. He hoped, that since Conner wasn't in diapers, he wouldn't have to see his manhood. He was wrong... very, very wrong. It took him a few bribes to get a promise out of Conner, not to walk naked if others could see or if they were expecting guests. After the battle of wills, Conner finally conceded. 

"Captain?!" demanded the incredulous voice. Turning sharply on his heel, Billy noticed Superman, in his civilian clothes, looking at him as a fish out of the water, gaping and everything. 

"Oh, hey there _stranger_!" Billy emphasized the word stranger, because there was no way in Tartarus, that Captain Marvel knew Clark Kent. Seemingly getting the hint, he quieted down, approaching the other male and started speaking in a calmer voice.

"What are you doing here, Captain?" asked Superman, his voice more composed. 

Billy glared at him, feeling angry on Conner's behalf. He was angry with Superman and how he behaved. Clark, to be honest, was very surprised to receive such a glare from the cheerful Captain, but he decided to wait for his answer, maybe the man had a bad day or something? 

"Just buying some milk for my son," responded Billy, grabbing the milk bag, and adding it to the cart. 

Thanks to his new jobs, yes, several, Billy could finally afford some good food for Conner. He ate like a baby whale, so it was rather wise of Billy to start working in multiple places. Thank Solomon for his wisdom. 

"I... had no idea you had a son," responded Clark surprised. It would explain the childish behavior of Captain Marvel. Maybe he was simply a good dad? Who played with his kids. 

"I adopted him recently when his own father didn't want him. His name is Conner, and he's a wonderful kid," spat Billy with the venom he didn't know he possessed, still not forgiving Superman for behaving like his Uncle Ebenezer. It was a sore subject for Billy.

Clark winced, finally realizing why Captain was so cold towards him. "Uh... I see. I had no idea you adopted him..." what else was he supposed to say?

Billy scoffed and left Clark standing there alone, all the respect he had for the man evaporating. Superman didn't even bother to give Conner a chance. He simply dismissed him, like he was nothing. 

* * *

"You're back!" exclaimed Conner and judging by his tone of voice, it wasn't a pleasant type of surprise. Billy frowned, his parental instincts kicking in. 

"What did you break this time?" tiredly asked Billy. He wasn't mad, he knew Conner couldn't control his powers, so Billy was always patient and understanding with him. Plus, he could easily fix stuff with his magic, so no biggie.

"Nothing! I swear!" came his voice from the kitchen. "I... just wanted to surprise you."

Walking in the kitchen, he saw a pile of pancakes, disfigured, and a little burnt, but they still smelled pretty delicious. 

"I wanted to say thank you for being my dad," spoke Conner, looking down at his nervously-wringing hands. "I love you, Dad!"

Billy's resolve crumbled, and he quickly scooped him up like a little kid, despite Conner being almost as big and bulging with muscles as his champion form. 

"I love you too, Con. Love you too," responded Billy, taking out the milk from the bag with his free hand and placing it on the counter. 

_And despite the pancakes not looking very appetizing, and a little burnt, Billy ate them all. They were the most delicious pancakes he ever had._


	16. Son of a Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPN AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Supernatural AU, some characters are OOC. It's a bit long, but I hope you guys enjoy it ♥

Life isn't easy when you're an orphan. It certainly is even harder when you're an orphan, possessing the power of several gods. Yep, you heard it right. The gods or they're more commonly referred to - Pagans. Hunters and some people well-versed in occultism didn't even consider them gods, but some advanced form of monsters. Billy thought it wasn't nice to call them such, even though they liked to eat human flesh... which he found a bit disturbing, but they were gods, so to each their own, right?

He sighed, trudging through the streets. He still remembered how he got his powers. Apparently, he already had them, or at least some sort of energy hidden deep inside of him, Pagans simply added their own and enhanced it. They realized they couldn't go on without followers and worshippers. So some of them gathered together, deciding what would be the best course of action. They decided to grant their full blessings to a mortal of their choosing, so this mortal could carry on their legacy since their time in this world has practically come to an end. 

This lucky mortal was Billy Batson. 7-year-old orphan, gifted in Mystic Arts, born witch. He was so much more that though, not that he knew. Millions of years ago, when God finished making angels, he decided to work on his last project. Newest Archangel, he never got to finish the project, getting bored with it, and abandoned it. Unbeknownst to him, the grace that he flooded in this 'project' gained sentience and sought out a human vessel, to walk the earth. The youngest Archangel inhabited the dead body of a child, having no idea that he wasn't him. 

So here he walked, Archangel in the body of a human boy, having no idea who he really was, blessed by Pagan magics. Ducking his head down, he avoided the eye-contact with the adults, going towards the darker parts of the town, where he felt at home. That's when he heard a commotion. Being a curious child he was, he walked towards it, watching as the redheaded lady was cornered by some buffy dudes, their eyes pitch-black. For a moment, Billy could've sworn that he saw their hideous faces, gnarly and twisted before it returned back to their human ones. The lady looked scared and terrified and Billy was a sucker for helping people. 

"Hey!" called out Billy, glaring at the men and drawing their attention. "Leave her alone you... bootyholes!"

He wasn't sure what was so funny, but the next thing he knows, these guys are laughing at him, clutching their knees and howling like hyenas. Billy's scowled, his glare getting more fierce. He didn't like being mocked, who did?

"Go away kid, or you are next!" threatened the dude, pulling out a small pocket knife.

"I don't think so, Buckaroo," smirked Billy, holding out his hand the man was sent flying, watching satisfied as others glared at him in disbelief. "Who's next?"

"Kill him!" commanded the other one. He would've done so, if not for Billy's quick thinking. 

Holding out both of his hands, his eyes glowed with white light, two huge shadowy wings manifesting behind his back. " **χάνομαι!** " he chanted in Greek, watching as their whole bodies glowed with yellow light, yelling in agony as their very beings were being erased. 

Their empty vessels, that they were inhabiting, dropped to the ground - dead. He looked at the lady, who was staring at him if he was some sort of God. "Uhm... you okay there lady?"

She snapped out of it, shaking her head. "Thank you," she whispered out, her voice slightly above the whisper. 

"You're welcome, Miss..."

"Rowena, lad, Rowena MacLeod," she smiled at him, a friendly smile coming to her beautiful face, regaining her composer. "What's the name of my savior?"

She spoke a bit funny, with an accent. She probably was English or something. Billy wasn't very good but it sounded English-ish. 

"Billy Batson, Miss Rowena," he introduced himself. "Are you going to be okay?" asked Billy, wondering if she might need his help getting to the hospital or something.

"I'll be fine laddie, all thanks to you. Now tell me, what are you doing here?" she inquired, quickly redirecting the conversation and approaching him, casually stepping over the corpses, completely unbothered. 

"This is my alley," stated Billy, moving his hands around to indicate what he meant. 

"Your... alley?" Rowenna wasn't sure if she understood him right. Did he mean he played here?

"Yeah. I sleep here. I wasn't expecting the company of demons. I assume you knew what they were," Rowenna slowly nodded her head, confirming her theory. Her heart was breaking in pieces though. How could someone live here? He had no one, no home, no mother. No! That simply wouldn't do. She couldn't allow her savior to remain an orphan. Plus it seemed like the boy possessed some magical talents. She always dreamed about having an apprentice, someone she could share her knowledge with. She decided then, she was going to adopt him, and this time, she wouldn't fail him, like with her dear Fergus.

"Come, laddie, you're coming with me," spoke Rowenna, making up her mind and confusing Billy. At his bemused expression, she elaborated. "This place is a bit dreary to live here, innit? Why don't you come with me? I could teach you a lot of stuff, about magic and... well, I'm sure we're gonna be great friends if you'll let me."  
  
Billy regarded her with curiosity, and slowly nodded his head. He didn't mind giving her a chance, she didn't seem like your usual foster parent. She claimed to know magic, so she probably was a witch, just like him. Taking her hand in his own, they walked out of that alley together, holding hands. 

* * *

The most unlikely people were gathered together in the bunker, with one common goal in their hearts - to stop the Darkness from destroying the world they all lived in. Light, or as humans commonly called him - God, was mortally wounded, by his own sibling Amara, his exact opposite, the Darkness. He knew his days were numbered, and if his lights were to be snuffed out, so would everything he ever created. The cosmic balance would shatter with his death, destroying the reality and everything that existed within. Dean and Sam were desperately trying to come up with some new ideas, to motivate him, and Chuck appreciated their blissful ignorance that their mortal and limited minds provided them with. Truth be told, Amara was the only one capable of fixing him, healing him and the world, otherwise - everything would be gone. 

Lucifer was sitting in the corner, staring at his father in deep contemplation. He has never seen God look so pitiful. He always remembered him as strong and unyielding. Watching him crumble and literally die in front of them, killed their hopes of ever winning the fight. 

"If you die, the whole world dies, right? Everything in this reality will perish?" asked Rowenna, staring at Chuck with an unknown glint in her eyes. Chuck slowly nodded his head, answering in affirmative. "I'll ask my son for help then. If he won't be able to help me, I'll at least spend some time with him, before it's all gone."

Spoke Rowenna, getting a bewildered look from Crowley, otherwise known as Fergus. "Are you perhaps short of a marble?!" demanded Crowley. "I'm sitting right here you bloody hag!"

Rowenna gave him a smirk, not in the least offended. "I was speaking about my other son, William. The one I adopted," grinned at him Rowenna, enjoyed their stupefied expressions. 

"You adopted a kid?" asked Dean incredulously, he didn't expect the witch to have any kindness in her, let alone to adopt a baby. 

"Oh he's so very special, my little Billy," gushed Rowenna, like the proud Mama she was, getting strange looks from everyone around. "I was getting cornered by some demons trying to kill me, he eviscerated them all and saved me, my little angel," she had no idea how prophetic those words were. Lucifer snorted at the moniker, from the description, he doubted that the brat was anything near a celestial like himself. 

"How are you going to bring him here?" asked Sam, most rational of them all. 

"Why, Moose, I'm going to summon him, of course," smirked at him Rowenna, taking out her phone and sending a message. There was something endearing about her personality, something that made Chuck very fond of her. The fact that she didn't sell her soul to get her magic, also helped. 

A few seconds later, after she sent the text, a scrawny little kid appeared in the bunker, dressed in a red jacket with a yellow undershirt. "Mom!" exclaimed Billy giving her an excited hug. 

They certainly weren't expecting to see a fourteen-year-old boy. "He's a kid!"

"Way to state the obvious, Squirrel," glared at him Crowley, staring at his... brother. 

"You must be Fergus, nice to meet you, Fergus," smiled at him Billy, and it was such a kind smile, that Crowley couldn't help but smile back, or at least attempt to, despite the fact that he hated name Fergus.

Due to his weakened state, Chuck didn't notice that the kid was a literal Archangel, but Lucifer didn't miss the fact. Hiding behind the Pagan filth and magic, was grace. A young grace of a fledgling. Probably no older than an angel-equivalent of a toddler. He wasn't sure what he was looking at, because the grace didn't belong to an angel, it was that of an Archangel. Did he have another little brother he never knew about? What the Dad!

"So uh... I got this text..." he turned around his phone, displaying the wild array of emojis. "I told you, Mom, this is not how you use emojis!"

"Nonsense, Billy. The message is quite clear."

Billy's eye twitched, reminding Lucifer a younger Gabriel when he got annoyed with something. "Lock emoji, unlocked lock emoji, dark starry night emoji, scared face emoji, earth emoji, fire emoji! What is this supposed to mean?!"

Dean snorted into his cup and even Sam couldn't hide his smile fast enough. 

"Well, isn't it obvious, dear? Lock that was holding back the Darkness burst open, releasing her, she's threatening to destroy our world!"

"No, it's.... wait what?" poor guy, Dean could certainly sympathize. "You were gone for a few days and you said you had to grab some ingredients for the Blood Moon! What in the name of Hades have you been up to?" Lucifer frowned at the mention of that Pagan deity. Looks like his littlest brother was very close to those... filthy creatures. No matter, he going to help him see the light.

"Well, you see one thing lead to another and... no time to argue darling, we need your help," Rowenna was interrupted by Chuck. 

"Wait, what can he do against Amara?" he didn't mean it in a mean way, he was honestly curious about what a 14-year-old human witch boy could do to his sister. 

"He's stronger than he looks," defended him Rowenna. 

"I'll go talk to her," pacified them, Billy. 

"Talk?!" incredulously demanded Dean, staring at the kid as if he was stupid. "She doesn't want to talk."

"You're not the brightest lantern, are you? Of course, she wants to talk. She was hurt by someone she trusted and loved. She's angry, which is understandable," the kid sounded like he was speaking from the experience. 

"Absolutely not!" demanded Lucifer, startling everyone with his outburst, especially Chuck. "You're not going there alone, with _her_!"

Billy shot him a strange look, but sudden fuzzy feelings invaded his senses. "I'll be fine, sir. Don't worry," why did the guy care so much? He didn't even know who he was. 

Snapping his fingers in a dramatic fashion, he was enveloped in a cloud of pitch-black smoke, disappearing from the view.

* * *

Amara was about to pick up the flower from the ground when it literally disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "Beautiful place the Earth, innit?"

She heard the voice coming from behind, turning to it slowly, she noticed a tiny human... children they called them, examining the flower, looking at her with his piercing blue eyes. "And yet..." he continued speaking, as the flower started decaying rapidly in his hand. "You'd destroy it simply because your brother behaved like an ass."

Amara had no idea who this child was, but she was deeply intrigued. Looking closer at him, she noticed that he was an Archangel, but he wasn't the one that locked her up. Perhaps he was created later? To what end though? To her knowledge, Chuck only made Archangels to lock her up. 

"My brother deserves what's coming his way," spoke Amara, her voice not betraying a single emotion. Billy was inclined to agree, he didn't claim he understood sibling relationships, but what her brother did was very sucky. 

"I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it. I'm saying the others who live here, don't deserve it. People who have nothing to do with your brother. It's not the revenge you want though, is it?" asked Billy. The feeling was well-known to him. "It's to hear him say that he was wrong. That he's sorry. That he should never have done what he did to you."

"You speak from experience," casually remarked Amara, and Billy didn't dare to contradict her. She was right, after all. When Black Adam admitted to killing his parents, he just wanted to know why, why did he do it? Why such a great man, that was once a pharaoh became a murderer. What did his parents do to deserve it? He just wanted to hear how the man was sorry, but he never did. Black Adam died without uttering a single apology.

"I don't claim to understand what's it like to have siblings, but yes, somewhat," nodded Billy, taking a seat near the fountain. Amara regarded him with thinly-veiled curiosity. He didn't lie. Everything he said was the truth. How come he didn't know what it was like to have siblings? Did he not grow up with plenty of sisters and brothers? Deciding to take a small glance, she realized that he had no idea who his father was, or what he was. 

Waving her hand around, Chuck appeared in the clearing, confused and unsure what was going on. He was surprised to see Billy sitting there with Amara talking like old friends.

"Brother," started Amara, standing up from her seat. "I... In the beginning... it was just you and me, and we were family. I loved you and I thought -- I knew... that you loved me."

"I did. I do," Billy just silently prayed for him not to fuck things up, and if Chuck's amused look was anything to go by, he heard him just fine.   
  
"But then you went and you made all these other things. I hated them. I hated you for needing something else, something that wasn't me. And then you locked me away, and all I could think about was making you suffer."   
  
"You had your reasons."  
  
"I did. And I thought revenge would make me happy. But I was wrong. What you've made... it's beautiful. It took me a long time to see that. I know that we can't go back to the way things were. I don't want to. But I wish... I wish that we could just be family again."

"I do too."

Amara stepped towards Chuck, holding out her hand and healing him. For some strange reason, Billy could see God for what he truly was. A huge amount of Light. Like a liquid cloud of light and white smoke swirling together, now that he focused on Amara, she was exactly like him, if not bigger, but instead of Light, she was Darkness.

"So... is the apocalypse stopped now? We good?" Amara looked at him, with a small smile tugging at her lips. 

"All thanks to you, Nephew," spoke Amara, confusing the heck out of Billy. 

"Impossible!" whispered out Chuck, staring at Billy, really looking at him. "How?"

"I thought you knew," accused Amara. Chuck helplessly shook his head. 

"This is my cue," he turned around and slowly started walking away, but Chuck's voice stopped him. 

"Wait," Billy obliged, turning around, having no idea what was going on. "I... I know this is hard to take in and understand... but I'm your Dad, Billy."

"Uhm... yeah, I've read that somewhere - We're all children of God or something?" Amara's snort was loud enough to startle the birds around, causing Chuck to shake his head fondly. 

"No, I mean yes. But not in that sense. That power within you... that light," Chuck held up his finger, pointing at his chest. 

"Wait, you mean... I'm like an angel or something?" 

Chuck nodded his head in answer. "Amara and I need to catch up. Once I come back, I'd really like to get to know you, Billy," spoke Chuck, dissolving into a mist of white light, enveloping Amara, who in turn dissolved into Darkness. The scene reminded him of Yin and Yang. He watched them go away, on their well-deserved vacation.

* * *

"So you mean to tell that power you hold comes from him? You're an angel?" demanded Rowenna, staring at him surprised and incredulous. Lucifer lurked in the corner like a cat, waiting for his chance to approach and introduce himself. 

"Apparently. I mean... they were in a hurry to get away, so yeah? I guess? I dunno, Mom, it's all very confusing," sighed Billy, giving her a hug. 

"Well, at least we averted another apocalypse," grinned Dean, holding out a beer to the 14-year-old. A purple zap of lightning hit the bottle shattering it. He was subjected to Rowenna's fierce mom-glare. 

"Don't you dare, Dean Winchester! Or I'll hex you!" Dean held up his hands in surrender, grinning the whole way. 

Soon the mini-celebration started, people talking, socializing. That's when Lucifer made his way towards his newest sibling. 

"Hello, Billy," he tested out the name. It certainly would be the weirdest angel-name to this date. 

"Hi! Lucifer, right?" he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the actual devil was his big brother now. Lucifer just nodded his head. 

"I wanted to say to you... welcome to the family," he really sucked at this. It has been so long since he has been gone from his home, that he forgot how to interact with his younger siblings. 

"Thanks... I'm a little worried. I mean, I don't think other angels will like me that much. From what I've heard from demons, they're no better than them... sometimes," he amended when he realized he was talking to one. 

Lucifer just snorted, well-aware how arrogant and snobbish his siblings could be. "They'll love you. We haven't had a fledgling for a very long time," he got a faraway look in his eyes, probably reminiscing about the days of yore. 

"Fledgling?" Billy scrunched up his face, and Lucifer literally wanted to pinch those adorable cheeks. "What am I? A bird or something?"

"Well, I mean..." he indicated to his back, where he could see to dark red wings sitting perched, with yellow feathers and white highlights. Billy just pouted adorably, huffing a little. 

Lucifer's face suddenly got alert, like he sensed something others didn't. Soon, Billy could sense it too. An onslaught of Grace, like his... father, but different and intense, while Chuck's felt gentle, this was... he wasn't sure how to describe it. 

In the middle of the room, three figures appeared, tucked tightly in human vessels, Archangels Gabriel, Michael and Raphael regarded the current assembly with curiosity and thinly-veiled disgust. After Gabriel's nudge, their sneers left their face, their eyes focusing on the newest addition of their family. Their eyes softened immediately, tender look, that looked so out of place on their face, was directed at Billy, who was looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

"Father sent us here, to take care of our newest brothers. As our punishment for our previous crimes, we are to live with Winchesters and learn about humanity," spoke Michael, his strong voice echoing through the bunker. 

"Whose punishment? Theirs or ours?" grumbled Dean, getting an elbow-poke courtesy of Samuel.

"Awww, look at him, he's so cute!" squealed Gabriel, appearing in front of Billy in an instant and bringing him in a warm hug. "I'm your newest big brother Gabriel, you can call me Gabriel, or big brother. I'm the fun one in the family," prattled off Gabriel, while Billy sat there bewildered in his arms. He shot Lucifer a pleading look as if to say 'help me'. Lucifer simply glared at Gabriel and snatched the child back, hugging him close and glaring at him. 

Billy felt like he was some sort of trophy, to be passed around. Though it certainly felt nice, to have siblings. He always wondered what it would be like, to have sisters and brothers, didn't mean he wasn't terrified to fuck things up though. What would they think about him? If they found out he was friends with Pagans, having the magic of some of the faded gods, Erebus being one of them just to name the few. That's where his affinity for darkness came from. 

"Don't smother the kid, Gabriel," chided Raphael, approaching Lucifer, trying to ignore his older brother for the sake of the child. Now was not the place to have family disputes. "It's nice to meet you, William. If you ever require healing, you may seek me out." he introduced himself and stepped back, allowing Michael to introduce himself. 

"Hello Billy, I'm your big brother Michael. Viceroy of Heaven and the Commanded of the Heavenly Host," boasted Michael, puffing out his chest at the mention of his titles, trying to make his little brother like him. It was adorable, in a childish kind of way. 

"Oh, Heavenly Dadders, who art in a bar, Michael! Who introduces themselves like that?" demanded Gabriel, but he was simply ignored. 

"Uhm... Hi?" nervously asked Billy, his small heart almost jumping out of his chest. Angels, being the empathic creatures that they were, felt his anxiety and worry and gave him some space, trying not to swarm him. "It's nice to meet you." what else was he supposed to say?

"Billy, darling," they all turned towards the redheaded woman approaching them. The only reason Michael didn't destroy the heretic witch, was because his father warned them explicitly that no one should be harmed. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forget wha... shit!" he jumped out of Lucifer's arms, going towards the mirror and checking himself out. Rowenna just fondly shook her head. 

"Language," she reprimanded half-heartedly. 

"Late to a party?" teased Dean, inserting himself in the conversation, he was nosy like that. 

"I'm late to a tea party," responded Billy, switching his clothes with a quick snap of his fingers. 

"Tea party?" inquired Raphael. Trying to find out more about his newest sibling. 

"Yeah. Hecate and Frigga are always hosting one and they usually call me with them, to attend," he smiled, remembering all their conversations about magic and life in general, enjoying their company. They were his favorite deities and friends. 

"Pagans?!" incredulously demanded Dean, loathing prevalent in his voice. Archangels seemed to share his sentiment, all but Gabriel. He was gaping at Billy.

"You drink tea with my mom?!" 

"Your mom?" asked Rowenna, staring surprised at the Archangel, she was under the impression that angels had no mothers. Despite not being actual Loki, Gabriel still very much loved his mom Frigga. 

"Do... do you mind if I come along? Haven't seen her in a while," spoke Gabriel softly. Billy just nodded his head, holding out his arm so Loki could take it. Frigga would be delighted to see him. What a nice surprise it would be? 

"What's next, gonna start eating humans?" snarked Dean, getting glares from the present angels. 

"Ερρε ες κορακας!" spat at him Billy and with a wave of his hand, he disappeared with Gabriel. 

"He said something totally very bitchy, no?" rhetorically remarked Dean, recognizing the bitch-face and the tone. It was one Sammy often used. 

"Oh, I hope Freddie is okay, he must be worried sick about Billy," sighed Rowenna, plopping down on the couch. Freddie was a blonde homeless kid Billy found one day and practically adopted him. They've been inseparable ever since. Funnily enough, he also had an affinity for magic. Rowenna was more than happy to teach them. 

"Who's Freddie?" 

"Billy's friend who totally doesn't have a crush on him," grinned at them Rowenna. The next thing she knows, three Archangels disappear in a flutter of wings, to find out more about this... Freddie human. Poor Freddie the human...


	17. ♫I'm the Lightning and the Thunder...♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪You're the one who suffers...♫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "Lost Little Star". If people like this AU, I might make a third part at some point.

"Don't do that, Apollo!" hissed Artemis at her little brother, her eyes - furious embers, glaring at him. Apollo was crouching next to where Billy slept, his face disturbingly close to the kid's, looking at him as if he was some sort of universal secret. 

Billy on the other hand was awake, trying very hard to calm down his heart, not to give away that he was awake the whole time. Looks like some sort of pervert was oogling him while he slept, he could feel the intense stare even with his eyes closed. Gathering all his courage, he gave a mighty kick, nailing the Apollo dude in the nuts. 

"YEOWCH!" yelled Apollo, falling to the ground and clutching his family jewels, while Artemis simply looked bewildered at what happened. 

Billy quickly got up from his lying position, glaring at the downed blonde. "S-stay down you pervert! Ch-child snatcher!" his voice was shaky, and he knew he probably didn't look very intimidating while stuttering, but he really didn't want to hurt them. Trying to intimidate them, he called forth his lightning, and while it wasn't as impressive while he was huge, it was still intimidating to humans. 

"Calm down, Pikachu, I'm not a pervert," wheezed out Apollo, clutching his balls, tears of anguish streaming down his cheeks. Artemis was amused, seeing her immature twin getting kicked in the nuts was the highlight of her day. Considering how many hearts he broke, he certainly deserved what happened to him. She was enjoying it a bit too much.

"Debatable," snarked Artemis, her gaze focusing on Billy. "While my twin brother is an idiot most of the time, right now he's not lying. We're not here to hurt you. My name is Artemis..."

She was interrupted by enthusiastic Billy. "Like the Moon Goddess?" his eyes sparkled with adoration, completely forgetting about Apollo, who was currently sulking. How come his awesome name didn't invoke such a reaction? Sun was so much better than the moon. 

" _The_ Moon Goddess... among other things," she added as an afterthought, making the moonlight stream into the building, causing Billy's eyes to widen. 

"Moon is awesome! I love it!" delighted and a bit gloating smile graced Artemis' face, smugly glaring at the pouting Apollo. It made sense though, she supposed. If the... kid truly had an intimate connection with Mystic Forces, then there was no wonder that he was more connected to her domain. Considering that the magic and the moon, walked hand in hand most of the time. 

"So... did I just...?" he helplessly gestured towards Apollo's downed figure, wincing and hoping that they wouldn't try and kill him now. 

"Kicked the Sun God in sun discs?" grinned Artemis, nodding her head in affirmative. 

Billy quickly crouched in front of him, uncertainly hovering his hands over the man. "I'm... I'm so sorry Mr. Apollo, sir. I didn't know I swear. I... didn't mean to kick you in the ouchie place and... call you a pervert... and a child snatcher."

Artemis couldn't hold it in anymore and she simply burst out laughing, getting one betrayed look from Apollo and the bewildered one from Billy. This was the most fun she ever had. Despite Billy being a male, he was an extremely sweet and polite little boy. Though it was troubling how nonchalant he sounded about a pervert in his room.

"It's all good little man," waved off Apollo, finally getting up from the floor. Scooping up Billy in his arms, who instinctively wrapped his legs around man's torso not to fall off, Apollo started rambling about one thing or another. He always loved listening to his own voice. 

"Apollo!" interrupted Artemis, glaring at him. She was developing a migraine and she was pretty sure its name was Apollo. 

"Oh, right! The reason we came here Billy-bean is very simple!" dramatically started Apollo, getting Billy's attention, who was very happy with his new nickname. Nicknames meant friends and familiarity. Mr. Apollo and Lady Artemis were as nice as Percy, Mr. Hades' wife. Maybe other Gods would be as nice to him too. Why were they even talking to him? Maybe they had some sort of mission to give him?

"What Apollo is trying to say, and failing," another glare directed at Apollo. "We're your sibling... what's your name again?"

"Uhm... Billy, Miss. Billy Batson," Artemis nodded her head, accepting his answer. Now at least they knew the name of their newest brother.

"More like Zeusson... or Zeusspawn!" grinned Apollo, though his happiness was short-lived.

***Slap***

"Yeowch! The abuse!"

"Stop being a drama queen," she rolled her eyes, focusing back on Billy. "I know this is hard to believe, but we are certain Billy."

"Wh-why now?" if they were really his siblings, his family, why come to him only now? How come they didn't care before? Aren't gods supposed to be all-knowing and powerful?

"We had no idea about your existence kiddo, but we're here now, so let's go. We're taking you home with us," gently ruffled his hair Apollo, and Billy leaned in, like a touch-deprived kitten, almost purring at the affection. 

* * *

_"I have a new bro,_   
_I am Apollo the awesome,_   
_This is my haiku!"_

"I swear on the name of Chaos, Apollo, if I hear one more of your blasted Haikus I will castrate you myself!" screamed Artemis, losing her temper, her voice hitting some pretty impressive high notes. Billy winced at the volume, rubbing his ringing ear. Apollo was unlucky because he sat right next to Artemis. They decided to take a bus to the Empire State Building, wanting to show Billy the world, considering that he was an orphan, they assumed that he's never seen much stuff. Currently, they were sitting among the mortals, patiently waiting for their bus to arrive. At least Artemis and Billy were, Apollo was coming up with monstrosities he called haikus. Artemis knew that his 2-year-old trip to Japan would have horrible consequences. She was currently experiencing them firsthand. 

Looking to his left, Billy saw a grown-up woman, about to swat a spider. 

"Please, don't hurt it," spoke Billy, interrupting Artemis' and Apollo's another argument. Both of them quieted down and looked at what was going on. 

"What do you care? It's not like these monsters have any feelings," finishing her sentence, she killed the spider, no remorse on her face. Billy glared at the woman, feeling something dark bubble up inside of him. Desire to punish her overriding his common sense and kindness. 

Before anyone could stop him, he grabbed her hand in a painful grip, muttering a curse of metamorphosis. 

" **μεταμορφώστε στο όνομα της Αράχνης!** "

The woman forcefully broke free of his grip, shooting him a scared look and walked away, not feeling all too well. Something heavy was settling over her like she was drowning in tar, her bones were aching and her limbs felt uncomfortable. She could swear that she heard a fly...

Apollo's whistle snapped Billy out of his anger. "You and Athena are gonna get along just fine!"

***Slap***

"Ow! Now, what did I do?!"

"Don't be this insensitive you helium-headed..." she interrupted herself before she could call him something inappropriate in front of the child. 

"Billy," started Apollo, getting his attention. 

"Yes?"

He just pouted. "Why so cold to me? Call me 'Big Brother Apollo'. Go on! Try it! Please!"

"B-big brother Apollo?"

"Awwww," cooed the Sun God. "He's so sweet, isn't he Arty?"

"Don't call me Arty! And stop teasing your little brother!"

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you for saving my daughter," he was suddenly very serious, which made Billy think that it meant a lot to Apollo. 

"You're welcome Mr. A-..." at Apollo's disappointed look, coupled with some impressive puppy eyes, he corrected himself, half-cringing at how stupid he probably sounded. "Big brother."

Artemis just rolled her eyes at his childish brother, ignoring the rest of their conversation. 

Their bus arrived soon enough thankfully, Artemis would really snap if she heard one more of their haikus. Indeed, Apollo managed to corrupt even Billy. 

* * *

"Welcome to Olympus," drawled out Artemis, used to the divine sight before her. Though considering it was Billy's first time seeing it in its glory, she didn't blame him for that little gasp. 

"Pretty isn't it? I know a lot of cool places where all the chic..." he quickly realized exactly who was standing behind him. He could feel her burning gaze, burning holes in the back of his head. "Chickens are. Demeter loves agriculture... chickens... Demeter?" he kept shooting Artemis pleading looks, which confused Billy, but he shrugged it off. The twins were a bit weird, but they were still his family.

"We probably shouldn't interrupt them right now," spoke Artemis, sensing Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon in the throne room. It always spelled trouble and fights when these three gathered together... alone. Without Hera or Hestia to calm them down. To be honest, Artemis expected another world war coming. That would explain the perverted smirk on Ares' face as he waited outside. 

"Ar... are they fighting because of me?" asked Billy, his voice quiet as that of a mouse, his shoulders hunched, to make himself look smaller. Artemis quickly kneeled in front of him, explaining how Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon had a bit of a temper (understatement) and how sometimes they fought, but at the end of the day, they were still a loving family. She didn't appreciate Apollo's snort but decided not to say anything... this time. 

"Hello there, barbarian," disdainfully greeted Artemis, curling her lip in a sneer. 

Ares' eyes, alight with fires of hell and rage, turned towards Artemis, his glare settling on them. "If it isn't fem-nazi man-hater in the company of two boys? Didn't know you liked them young," shot back Ares, glaring at the trio. "Sunspot, and pray tell, who is the little punk?"

"Nanya!" responded Apollo. 

"Wha?" asked Ares confused.

"Nanya business you caveman!" burst out Apollo, laughing at his own joke. Though judging by Ares' glare, soon he'd have no reason to laugh. Billy could literally feel the heat coming off of war God, he was practically smoking from rage. 

He had to do something, he couldn't allow Ares to hurt Apollo. Holding out his hand, Billy invoked the name of the Greek God of Sleep. Hypnos. 

**"Υπνος!"**

Ares was out like a feather, dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes. 

"Holy us!" exclaimed Apollo, not expecting Ares to be defeated that easily. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want him to hurt you. Is... is he gonna be mad?" asked Billy worriedly. According to Greek mythology, Ares was his half-brother. He didn't want him to hate him.

"Don't you worry about him kid. He's gonna be pissy for a while, but when he isn't?" rhetorically asked Apollo as he plopped down on the nearest bench. 

"Pommies!" exclaimed Billy, running up to the tree of Pomegranates, getting a weird look from the twins. They've never seen anyone actually like that... fruit? 

Taking one Billy started munching on it, his face picture of delight. "They taste just like Percy's!" exclaimed the small boy. 

"Percy?" prompted Artemis. 

"He means me, sister," Persephone, in all her divine glory, appeared from behind the tree as if manifesting out of nowhere, which she probably did. 

"Percy!" squealed Billy, latching himself at the Goddess, giving her an enthusiastic hug. Persephone seemed just as delighted to see him, picking him up and placing a tender, motherly kiss on his cheek. 

"You know each other?" Apollo was weirded out.

"Billy visits me quite often in the underworld, to keep me some company. He also brings me all sorts of fruits, flowers, and vegetables for my garden, from the places I can't usually go to myself. Such as Alaska," if one looked closer, they would notice fondness in her eyes, which was usually reserved only for Hades and her mother, Demeter. "What are you doing here, Billy?"

"Oh, you don't know... right," started Artemis, unsure how to break in the news without shocking the Goddess of Vegetations. 

"Billy is a son of Zeus and our half-brother," blurted out Apollo, receiving yet another glare from Artemis. "What? It's like a band-aid. Better pull it off fast," he knew his shit when it came to medicine. Artemis just rolled her eyes, though she was relieved it was over. 

Thankfully, Persephone took the news in stride, not in the least surprised that her father had some more children running around the world. At least this time, it was someone sweet and innocent, like Billy. Instead of that asshat Herakles. 

Billy, on the other hand, was so overwhelmed that he completely forgot to worry about what his father would think of him. Looks like they wouldn't meet today, it was getting late and the fighting between the brothers was still dragging on. Probably for the best, if he didn't meet his father today that is. He didn't want his first impression of him to be ruined because of his bad mood. With these thoughts swirling in his head, Billy curled near Apollo, reclining his head on his comfy pillow. Heat and warmth that Sun God radiated, warming him and allowing him to relax. Soon he fell asleep, with his anxieties forgotten, while Artemis was sitting in the throne room, telling Zeus and other Gods (expect Apollo, who was staying near Billy, to make sure he wouldn't wake up scared in an unknown place) about their meeting and powers he seemed to possess, most prominent, even in his mortal form, being occultism and ability to tap into magic. Zeus mulled it over, deciding to introduce his son to Hekate at some point... after he met him himself that is. 


	18. Corvus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy makes an unexpected friend while trying to save their life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Titans (2018)

Billy desperately needed some new clothes, because the ones he was wearing have seen their better days. Even his magic couldn't keep them together anymore. So he decided to go and look for them on the streets. If he found the right materials or old worn-out clothes he could work his magic on them and make them look brand new. That's why he rarely needed new clothes. With his magic, he simply could enchant the one he was wearing to never get dirty, torn, or old. Sadly, magic had its limits, and after a certain amount of time, it wore off, returning them to their primordial condition. After searching through several dumpsters and coming up with nothing valuable Billy was starting to get frustrated and lose hope, but as if someone answered his prayer, he found an old leather jacket, moth-eaten shirt, torn jeans, and sneakers with few holes in them. He could work with them, Billy decided and grabbed them to take them to his hideout. When he put the jacket on, to replace the old one, he felt a weight in one of his pockets. Reaching down, he found a small raven amulet, with words 'Corvus' carved onto it. It was handmade, out of wood, beautiful work of art. 

Billy traced his fingers and muttered the word aloud, wondering what it meant. He suddenly gasped, his eyes turning milky white.

_Billy was in a forest. In front of him was a young girl, running. From something terrifying and malicious, something that stood behind Billy and was approaching the terrified girl. When Billy turned around he saw a dreadful sight. Tall, red demon, that resembled what humans referred to as Devil, stood there growling like a beast. With giant horns adorning his head. Two sets of glowing, monstrous red eyes, taking permanent residence on his forehead. He plunged his hand forward. Billy closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but the pain never came. Instead, it went through Billy like he was made out of thin air. Monster's hand Reaching into the girl's chest ripping out her beating heart and crushing it into dust. When Billy looked at the girl instead of her, there was a humongous, black, bird - a raven. With a bloody cavity where her heart should be. Red jewel adorning her forehead._

Billy snapped out of his vision with a gasp, his eyes returning to his normal, blue color. Sweat was trickling down his forehead as his eyes surveyed his surroundings. He had no idea he could have visions. It wasn't good, he had no idea what to do. Actually... he did. 

**"SHAZAM!"**

The moment he assumed his adult form, Wisdom of Solomon poured into his head. Reciting a spell in archaic Greek, Billy closed his eyes, reviewing the vision with more clarity than before. There was something he missed before. Something, his mortal self didn't notice. A sign. Traverse City. That's where he would find her, the Raven girl. Rocketing upwards into the sky, he dashed towards the Traverse City, looking around the place, searching for anything familiar. Sighing in frustration, he dragged his hand down his face. No idea what to do next. This city was huge, how he was supposed to find a nameless girl? 

That's when the idea hit him. What if he tapped into the Magic of the Rock of Eternity? As its champion, he could theoretically trace where the vision came from... or at least the one it belonged to. Since it came to him, he and the girl were connected. So he was going to use that connection, however feeble it might've been and track her down. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, but Billy wasn't marvelous for nothing. 

* * *

He landed in front of Rachel when she was returning from school, her head hung low and listening to music. The moment Billy touched down the ground, her head snapped up, expression of wonder and awe coloring her face. She couldn't believe that she was seeing Captain Marvel! What was he even doing here?

"C-captain Marvel?" stuttered out Rachel, unsure if she was hallucinating.

"Yeah! That's me! I'm Captain Marvel... listen... this gonna sound super weird because I don't even know your name, but I had a vision. You know... like of the future? You're in danger. There are people after you," explained Marvel.

Rachel gaped at him unattractively, wanting to deny his claims, but Captain Marvel was a hero, a good hero. Why would he lie to her? If he said there were people after her, then it must be true. "Rachel. My name is Rachel Roth," introduced herself the goth girl. 

"Nice to meet you Rach..." he was interrupted by a scream that came from Rachel's house. Gunshot... and then silence. 

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Rachel, running towards her house, her exclamation snapped Billy out of his shock, he quickly dashed forward, stopping her mid-run. 

"You don't have bullet immunity. Let me go first," she nodded her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew her mother was gone. She could no longer feel her emotions. 

Billy barged into the house, opening it with his magic. The scene that greeted them was horrifying for the lack of better word. Bloodstains were everywhere, splattered on the walls, on the floor. Her mother's empty eyes were staring at them, hauntingly. Billy could actually see through the hole in her head. Thank God for his super-powered form. He was pretty sure he'd have thrown up if not for Courage of Achilles. 

"Oh my God!" whimpered out Rachel, sinking to her knees, her eyes wide in horror and denial. Billy quickly crouched down next to her, bringing her in a comforting hug. "What's gonna happen to me now? I have no one else."

"Don't worry, Rachel. I have a friend," trailed off Billy, thinking about certain trench-coat-wearing Brit. 

* * *

"Thanks for everything, John," sighed Billy in relief, passing off shocked Rachel to John, who nodded his head, cig loosely hanging from his lip.

"No problem, mate. How long do you need me to keep her?" asked John. He loved Billy, but that's where his love for kids ended. He didn't fancy housing one, he was doing it for Billy.

"Few days? I don't know... I need to find her a safe home, somewhere or someone who will be well-equipped to deal with her powers, or at least not freak out," scratched Billy his head, thinking of possible candidates. 

"Stay safe out there, Captain," waved him off John and closed the door in front of his face.

"Rude!" scoffed Billy, pouting a little.

"I heard that you little wanker!" came John's muffled voice behind the door. 

* * *

"Hey, Billy. Did you find her suitable home?" asked John, watching as Rachel was immersed in one of his books on demonology, while he and Captain talked. 

"I still can't believe Captain Marvel's name is Billy," complained Rachel, revealing that she was listening all along. 

"It's a secret so hush!" Rachel just poked out her tongue in answer.

"Not really..." wearily sighed Billy, this was being harder than he expected. 

"You don't need to look no more!" dramatically declared John, surprising both Billy and Rachel.

"You found someone?" asked Rachel, a bit saddened to leave him.

"Yup!" smugly replied John, puffing out his chest. "... Me!" 

Billy and Rachel shared a look and burst out laughing. John wasn't amused, not at all! 

"I'm serious!" angrily stomped John, trying to emphasize his point. 

They stopped laughing, looking at John's face... damn! He really was serious. Billy honestly didn't see that coming and neither did Rachel. 

"Are... are you sure John?" asked Billy, looking uncertainly at the man. He was known for working solo. Claiming it was better for everyone and stuff. Billy still managed to worm his way into his heart. 

"Yes, I am. Who else is gonna teach her all about her powers? There's none more knowledgable than me!" boasted Constantine, getting a fond smile from Rachel. "Now get lost ye 'roided cocksucker, I have better things to do then sniff the smell of ozone you leave behind!"

Billy rolled his eyes at John but complied, standing up and teleporting away. Making sure to use lightning, just to mess with him. John's scream of absolute rage was music to his ears. That's probably what he loved about John. He never treated him like a kid, always acted around him as if Billy was his age. Which Billy was very grateful for. 

_Captain Marvel had many friends, his colleagues, countless citizens of Fawcett City. Billy Batson had only one friend and his name was John Constantine._


	19. Lokison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Billy Batson is a spawn of Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Marvel Universe. AU. (More like Billy living in Marvel Universe)

_Sir, Director Fury wants to see you_

Came Jarvis' electric voice, startling Tony Stark out of his daydream. The moment Jarvis' words reached his brain, he rolled his eyes, already tired of the conversation that had yet to begin. Grumbling out loud, Tony trudged towards the living room, dragging his feet reluctantly. 

Nicholas Fury already made himself comfortable in Tony's chair, sitting and waiting for him. Hand interlocked under his chin. his one eye was furiously glaring around the place as if looking for some sort of danger or trying to find out Tony's secrets.

"Stark!" spoke Fury, when he heard the footsteps approaching. 

"Eye-Patch!" exclaimed Tony with faux-happiness. It was obvious even to a child that he wasn't happy to see Fury here... or anywhere else. "I see you made yourself at home," drawled out Tony.

"There's a suspicious... person who needs to be investigated by Avengers," Nick went straight to business, ignoring Stark's smart-ass reply. "His name is William Batson. It is suspected that he's a magic user and son of Loki," the son-of-Loki part made Tony choke on his spit, staring at Nick. 

"Reindeer Games has a son?" asked Tony surprised, clearly not expecting it. 

"He has several. According to mythology. Sleipner, Hela, Fenris or Fenrir, Jormungandr and apparently now this... We're not sure of the relationship between them, but it is highly likely that the boy is related to him. He looks very much like Loki, except for his blue eyes."

"Has your paranoia reached that level, where you suspect every black-haired person to be a spawn of Loki?" amusedly asked Tony, because it was such a far-fetched observation that it was laughable. 

* * *

Billy Batson was sitting quietly, hidden in the closet, as he heard the voices of the adults talking about someone dangerous thy were looking for. Assumably, he was here, in this building.

"Are you sure he's here, Tony?" asked the voice of a man. 

"I'm sure, Capsicle, at least, Fury was pretty sure that's where he hangs around."

_Fury? Like one of the deadly sins? What type of name was Capsicle?_

"The boy is my nephew!" boomed an obnoxious voice. "I won't let any of you hurt him, friends!"

"Calm down, Sparkplug, we're not hurting anyone. We're unsure if Fury was right about him."

_Again with fury. Are they the bad guys? Working for a sin that escaped its prison?_

"Why wouldn't my brother tell me that he fathered a son?" now the voice sounded dejected, almost hurt.

"Probably because how your father likes to treat his own grandchildren," suggested a voice, this time it was female, full of snark and contempt. Billy peeked out of the closet, observing the people gathered there. There was too many of them for him to handle. And he couldn't transform here, it would destroy his safe-place... not so safe anymore though, is it?

Very quietly, he started muttering an incantation, his hands glowing with electric yellow lightning, while his eyes shone with a green light. He started drawing a circle beneath his feet, and in a whoosh, he was gone. Teleporting to an open field. 

* * *

"Do you smell that, guys? Why does it smell like ozone here?!" complained Tony. "... wait a second. Did you just fart, Point Break?" Steve's face scrunched up, glaring at the Iron Man. 

Thor looked offended at the question as if his perfectly-chiseled godly body was incapable of such things. "'Twas not me, Man of Iron!" boomed Thor. Yeah, they were still teaching him about inside-voice. "It's the spell that has been cast here."

"What spell?" dimly questioned Captain America, looking around the room, trying to spot some sort of physical evidence.

Thor pointed towards the closet, opening it, they saw that it was charred, as if someone hit it with lightning bolts. 

"Guys, check this out!" Natasha was holding a small tiger, with cyan eyes in her hands. It seems like she also discovered some childish doodles and other broken toys. 

"How old did Fury say he was?" there was a storm brewing in Steve's eyes. 

"He didn't" gritted his teeth, Tony, equally frustrated with Fury. 

Meanwhile, Thor kept staring at the markings, resembling a lightning strike. There was no mistake there, the power belonged to his nephew. It was so similar to that of a Loki, yet vastly different. It felt like his own, like a lightning. Some part of him was delighted, that he would get a chance to bond with him over something they had in common. 

"He couldn't have gone far, I'll look for him!" declared Thor, and before anyone could stop him, he rocketed out of the building, taking flight.

* * *

"Halt!" came Thor's voice, startling 12-year-old Billy Batson, who turned around with lightning speeds, facing the blonde adonis that towered threateningly over him. 

"S-stay back!" cowered Billy, his voice shaky. His eyes flashed yellow as the lightning of the same color dancer around his shape, trying to intimidate him. 

Thor just smiled gently at the kid, having no idea that he'd be this small, or so young. He crouched down his hands in the 'I-mean-you-no-harm' gesture. "Calm down, young seiðr," Billy was bewildered by the moniker, but let it slide, allowing the man to speak. "I haven't come here to hurt you. I just wanted to ask you a few questions!"

"Yeah?!" challenged Billy, looking at him defiantly, unaware that other avengers could hear him. "I know that you're the bad guys. You're working with Fury. I heard you said so, I did."

Thor frowned, unsure how Billy knew who Fury was, or why did he think that man was evil. Sure, he wasn't your typical 'good-person' but he tried his best. "How do you know Fury?"

"I fought him and his brothers. I locked them all up in the Rock of Eternity. I have no idea how they managed to escape but be sure, I'll be getting them back to their statues!" passionately declared Billy. 

"Statues? Wait... what Fury?" now Thor was even more confused, and while it wasn't pretty hard to do, it shouldn't be so easy for a kid. 

"Fury... Wrath. Seven Deadly Sins. I entrapped all of them, but if they managed to escape, maybe I need to find a better prison for them?" mused out loud Billy. He was startled by Thor's booming laugh. On the other end of the communicator, Tony was laughing his ass off, clutching at Steve who looked just as hysterical. Clint and Natasha were trying to maintain serene facades, but it was becoming rather hard.

"Wh-what are you laughing at?" Billy has never been this bewildered. 

"The Fury we referred to is Nicholas Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." explained Thor, watching as the realization dawned on BIlly's face. "Do you know what S.H.I.E.L.D. is?"

"I'm not stupid!" exclaimed Billy, clearly offended. "It's a medieval weapon, used for defense and protection. It's still a weapon because you can hit people with it," he added smartly, trying to show off. 

"That kid is gold," wheezed out Stark, trying to get his breathing under control. 

"That it is, young seiðr, that it is. I was referring to S.H.I.E.L.D." spelled out Thor. "It's an organization that protects Midgard."

"Midgard... you mean like... Earth? I've read some stuff about different Pantheons. Norse right? With Loki, Hela, and Frigga and Odin," he listed the few he could remember. Thor just nodded his head, not very thrilled that the kid knew about Hela, but not him. 

"And Thor," added Thor, ignoring snorts from his friends. 

"Oh, the Thunder-Dude! He's pretty cool. I like thunder," Thor puffed out his chest at the compliment, brandishing his Mjolnir and showing it to Billy.

"Holy Moly!" exclaimed Batson, staring surprised at the weapon. "You're Thor! The Prince of Asgard!" annoyed Billy, gushing all over him. 

"Verily. I'm also your uncle," subtly added Thor.

"Cool... wait, WHAT?!" Billy's high-pitched scream of disbelief almost deafened Thor and those who were eavesdropping. 

* * *

"Welcome to the team, Pikachu," greeted Tony, ruffling the kid's hair. Judging by the clothes he wore, he was a street kid. Well, one doesn't live in Stark Tower and gets to dress like a hobo. He already sent Pepper to buy some appropriate clothes for him, making sure that they would be in red and gold, kid's favorite.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark. You have a beautiful home," complimented Billy, because that was a polite thing to do. 

"Can't believe he's a spawn of Loki," whispered Tony to Clint, who just snorted in agreement. 

"So kiddo, would you like to see your room? It's next to your Uncle Thor's, in case you need something," Thor just grinned broadly, happy to have a nephew that didn't try to kill him. 

"Uhm, maybe later Mr. Stark. I've gotta go," spoke Billy, awkwardly scratching his head. He didn't want to seem rude, but he really was in a hurry.

"Go?!" asked Clint bewildered, mirroring everyone's expression. "Go where?"

"Olympus," casually declared Billy. "I promised Lady Hekate to have a tea with her, I wouldn't want to upset my friend," spoke Billy, stupefying everyone with the revelation.

"Greek Gods are real? Why not?" shrugged Stark and plopped down on the couch, done with magical hoodoo-voodoo shit. 

Thor didn't look very pleased with the news either, but he decided to stay quiet for now. "Hekate, huh?"

"Yes. Greek Goddess of Magic, Necromancy, Crossroads, Moon, Night and Witchcraft," listed Billy dutifully, getting some winces at the Necro-part. "She said we'd have a surprise guest tonight. I'm so excited!" his eyes literally sparkled as he spoke. 

"Be home by ten!" joked Clint, nudging Steve, who was listening stupefied to the conversation. He always believed that there was only one God. It looks like he was wrong. 

Billy nodded his head and jumped out of the window, eliciting roars and screams of horror all around. 

" **SHAZAM!** " they heard him yell. Lightning descended from the sky and hit his falling figure, transforming him mid-air. He flew upwards, grinning and waving at them his hand. 

***Clank***

They turned towards Bruce, who threw the cutlery off the table. "I'm done with this shit!" stormed out Hulk. 

* * *

"William, darling, have a seat," welcomed him Hekate, pulling up his chair with her magic. "Meet Frigga, my good friend."


	20. Words Like Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is hurt by Leaguers' snide comments. Klarion is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Billy/Klarion, with both of them being ageless avatars of magic/chaos.

"How are things on your end, Superman?" asked Batman, his voice as gruff as ever, staring bored at the Man of Steel. He wished for this meeting to end, so he could go back to patrolling Gotham. God knows he had better things to do than listen to Hal and Flash prattle about their accomplishments with their villains. Those two couldn't distinguish between report and prattle. 

"Acceptable. Lex has been quiet. Not sure if that's good or bad with that man," he sighed, weary. Bruce was inclined to agree. Quiet Lex was never a good Lex. Staring at the empty seat where Marvel was supposed to be, he sighed, worrying about the kid. Bruce was the only one to know about his secret identity, so he showed leniency when it came to Billy. He has been absent for many non-mandatory meetings, which was fine, hence the name - non-mandatory. Bruce couldn't help but worry about him though, what if something happened to him?

"Where's Marvel?" asked Diana, staring at the empty seat. "I wouldn't ask, but Marvel isn't one to miss the meetings. Is everything okay with him?" she stared at Bruce. Everyone assumed that Batman knew everything and in case of Marvel's identity, it was the truth. 

"I have no idea, Wonder Woman. I'm not his babysitter, nor can I keep up with the man, who can literally teleport through dimensions when he sneezes," scathingly bit back Bruce, trying to alleviate any further questionings. Diana frowned at his harsh reply, but let it go, chucking up it to Bruce being Bruce. 

"I can't seem to find Klarion either," admitted Zatanna, sighing heavily. "Usually, his chaotic presence is easy to notice, but... recently I can't seem to be able to find him. "

"That's concerning, Zatanna," remarked Superman, stating the obvious. Bruce barely refrained from rolling his eyes, it would be unprofessional. 

"I might be able to help," came the voice of Doctor Fate, whose appearance was sudden. "As Lord of Order, I can feel the foul taste of Klarion's magic and while it has been cloaked from me, I believe that together," he was referring to the other magic users. "we'll be able to spy on the Witch Boy and what is he up to."

"So... we are watching a magical movie?" questioned Barry, receiving glares from present magic-users. "Just asking..."

Joining their hands together they all started chanting in unison. 

_**"¡yob hctiw eht noiralk em wohS!"** _

The surface of the table became transparent, soon turning into an image of Klarion, sitting at the steps in the street.

Everyone just gaped as the Witch Boy was casually eating cotton candy, apparently waiting for someone. They hushed, curiously observing him.

* * *

"Billy!" brightly grinned Klarion, giving his only friend an enthusiastic hug. "I got this for you," he held out his hand, another cotton candy manifesting in it. It was red and yellow in color, Billy's favorite. Billy's eyes twinkled with happiness, a grin stretching his face. 

"Thanks, Klar!" he exclaimed, taking the candy and placing a small kiss on Witch Boy's cheek. Klarion glared at the passerby, trying to hide his blush. "How's Mr. Teekl?" asked Billy surprised that Klarion didn't bring him here. Usually, they were inseparable. 

"He wanted to hang out with Mr. Tawky-Tawny," Klarion rolled his eyes. His familiar (who totally wasn't a cat) had hots for Billy's talking tiger. Klarion didn't even want to think about what they were doing now. Jokes on you though, Klarion, they were just hunting. "What's wrong, Billy?"

"What? Nothing's wrong? What makes you think something's wrong. I'm fine. Everything's fine. Coolio," Klarion just raised an unimpressed eyebrow, causing Billy to stop word-vomiting on him. He heaved a sigh, plopping down on the ground next to Klarion. "It's the League."

"Justice League? What did they do now? Do you want me to curse them?" that got a weak smile from Billy, that triggered his waterworks. He sniffled, burying his head in Klarion's shoulder. "We can always prank them again," he nudged Billy, getting a wet giggle out of him.

* * *

"What the fresh fuck is going on?!" demanded Barry, staring bewildered at the image displayed. Klarion... comforting someone? Surely it was a trick. Maybe he was trying to manipulate the boy?

None was more bewildered than Nabu, who thought of Klarion as nothing more than a vicious sociopath. 

"Wait a sec... again? THAT WAS THEM?!" horrifiedly screamed Hal, rubbing his forehead, as phantom pains of humiliation assaulted him. "Those little... BRATS!" that was the _nicest_ thing Hal could think of to say about them. 

"Batman, what do you make out of it? How does that boy know us? We've never met him," Superman was confused, and to be honest, Bruce never expected much from the hillbilly like him... no offense to Billy. 

Batman just stayed quiet, staring intently at the screen... or magical variation of it. 

* * *

"They... they say hurtful things about me behind my back, when they think I'm not listening. Sometimes... sometimes I don't think I have friends there," he admitted quietly. 

"Leave then," simply suggested Klarion. It seemed rather obvious to him what to do.

"What?" 

"Leave them," repeated Klarion. "If they can't appreciate you, why stay with them? You don't need them, you are fucking Captain Marvel. Champion of all Magic, Guardian of the Rock of Eternity. You don't need some pathetic mortals, gotta look out for yourself," that was a bit of very good advice coming from the Witch boy. 

"I..." could he really leave them? Could he abandon their friends? Were they really friends though?

"They obviously can't appreciate you as a person and their friend. You don't need them...not really, it's them who need you. Who do they have without you? That pathetic walking-talking human bling Nabu?! Don't make me laugh. Or Zatanna. What is she gonna do when a magical threat arises? Pull a rabbit out of the hat?" sneered Klarion, his idea of League's magic user's pretty clear. 

* * *

Deafening silence...

"Captain Marvel is a kid?" horrifiedly whispered out Clark, looking around the room. "You knew about this?!"

"Yes," admitted Batman. "Captain Marvel proved himself to be more than adequate to be a member of this team. I trust him with my life," Burce glared at Superman, daring him to contradict him. "He has proven himself, to be a valuable member of this team... crucial even and as much as I hate to agree with Klarion, we need him, not the other way around. So you better pray that he decides to stay with us."

His gravely bat-voice and the glare was very effective, shutting up everyone in silence. 

"Pffffft!" burst out Barry, pointing his finger at Fate. "Walking-talking human bling!" he finally broke down, wheezing and clutching his stomach, laughing uproariously. Soon Hal joined him, clutching at each other for support. Even Bruce's lips had a barely-noticeable twitch in them. 

"I don't pull rabbits out of my hat!" glared Zatanna around the room, as if trying to prove her point. "... anymore."

"You all are missing the vital part of what we learned," shut them up Canary, grabbing Barry and Hal by their ears like misbehaving children, ignoring their squeals of pain. "Someone... probably many of other members of the league, have been speaking ill of Captain Marvel behind his back to the point... you made the child cry, I hope you are proud of yourselves!" glared Canary around the room, her glare somehow even more impressive than Bruce's. Clark and Diana's eyes turned stormy too, unhappy that their core member was getting bullied. 

Some of the members ducked their heads down a bit guiltily, remembering their loud complaints about the childish superhero. 

* * *

"Where are you gonna stay tonight?" asked Klarion, trying to switch the subject. 

"I found this sweet house, it's abandoned and nobody seems to live there. I've been thinking of warding that place with blood-wards and some other enchantments... claim it, you know? I... I'm tired of sleeping on the streets," admitted Billy. 

"I told you million times, you could always stay at my castle," huffed Klarion, curse Billy's righteousness. Sometimes it was such a pain in the ass. 

"And I replied a thousand times... I would hate to impose. Especially since I can't pay you back," charity always left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. 

"Fine have it your way... do you need help warding the place?" he mainly wondered if he'd be allowed in his new home. After all, that was a sign of trust. He hoped Billy trusted him. 

"I'd appreciate your help. I'd have asked Mr. John, but... I don't want to annoy him," admitted Billy. 

"John Constantine? Eww!" complained Klarion. "His magic smells of demons and cigarettes. How can you stand him?"

"He's actually really nice... if you look past the facade he built around himself. He's my friend too, Klarion, please be nice to him," pleaded Billy, and oh, how could Klarion say no to that. 

"Fine!" huffed the Witch Boy, his eyes flashing red in irritation. "Are we gonna go have fun now? Or are we gonna sit here all day?"

Billy grinned at him, his smile full of fondness for his eccentric friend, grabbed his hand, and teleported them in a flash of lightning. 

* * *

"Fucking John Constantine! Nice!" to Bruce, 'twas no news that Leagers hated the Hellblazer with passion. He himself was neutral about the man, knowing him to be a force of good, but not entirely trusting him. Then again, Bruce Wayne didn't even trust his own shadow... 

"Who could have thought," drawled out Diana, obviously displeased about people Billy befriended. 

"That actually makes sense..." admitted Zatanna. "I often see Marvel and John working together and they are always on good terms, joking around and teasing each other," hummed Zatanna, thinking about all the instances she saw them team-up.

"What have we learned?" asked Superman, trying to take charge. 

"That we owe an apology to a 12-year-old... and we have a lot of groveling to do," brightly informed them Flash, always a ball of energy. 

"What about him staying on the..." he was interrupted with Bruce standing up and walking away. "Where are you going? The meeting isn't over yet!"

"It is. Captain Marvel stays, that much is obvious," everyone nodded their heads, causing Clark to sigh in resignation. "As to where I'm going... I have a Witch Boy to catch. I need to have a talk with him about ever breaking Billy's heart," stomped away Batman.

"I pity Klarion," emotionlessly drawled Fate, still offended being called... that!

"Well?!" demanded Canary, glaring at room's occupants. "Get to groveling!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who bothered to read my one-shot. I'm new to Ao3 and still trying to figure out stuff. I used to write on Wattpad, but I decided to try something new here. As mentioned in my tags, the updates will be very chaotic and random. I'll take into consideration your requests, but no promises. You may give me some inspiration/ideas if you wish.


End file.
